Never Fall in Love
by Sparrowclaw of ThunderClan
Summary: Something changed in Ivypool's mind as she fought alongside Tigerheart of ShadowClan in the Dark Forest Battle. Her heart changed, changed specifically for one certain tom that no one, not even she, expected. And what does Dovewing think?
1. Allegiances and Chapter 1: the Downfall

**Okay, so about a week ago, a crazy idea popped into my head. What if I paired Ivypool and Tigerheart together? I got the idea after I finished _The Last Hope_. If you have not read it, and you don't want me to spoil for you, please read no further! But if you _do _want me to spoil it for you, read on...**

* * *

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Bramblestar – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cats:

Jayfeather – gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Leafpool – pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white muzzle, chest, underbelly and paws

Warriors:

Graystripe – long-haired gray tom with single dark gray stripe down back

Dustpelt – dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur – golden tabby tom

Cloudtail – long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Millie – gray tabby she-cat with black stripes

Thornclaw – golden tabby tom

Spiderleg – long-legged black tom with brown underbelly and graying muzzle

Birchfall – light brown tom

Whitewing – white she-cat

Berrynose – cream-furred tom with a stumpy tail

Hazeltail – gray and white she-cat

Mousewhisker – gray and white tom

Cinderheart – dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

Poppyfrost – tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionblaze – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Icecloud – white she-cat

Foxleap – reddish tabby tom  
_Apprentice: Cherrypaw_

Toadstep – black and white tom

Rosepetal – dark cream she-cat  
_Apprentice: Molepaw_

Blossomfall – tortoiseshell she-cat with blossom-shaped white markings

Bumblestripe – gray tabby tom with black stripes

Briarlight – dark brown she-cat

Dovewing – gray she-cat with green eyes

Ivypool – gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Molepaw – brown and cream tom

Cherrypaw – ginger she-cat

Queens:

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes; mother of Brackenfur's kits: Lilykit – dark tabby she-cat with white patches, and Seedkit – pale ginger she-cat

Daisy – long-haired cream-furred she-cat

Brightheart – ginger and white she-cat with green eyes; mother of Cloudtail's kits: Amberkit - gray and white she-cat with amber eyes, Snowkit - white tom with amber eyes, and Dewkit - gray tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Purdy – plump tabby tom with gray muzzle

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Blackstar – bulky white tom with black paws

Deputy: Rowanclaw – ginger tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud – very small tabby tom  
_Apprentice: Starlingwing_

Warriors:

Oakfur – small brown tom

Smokefoot – black tom

Toadfoot – dark brown tom

Applefur – mottled brown tom

Crowfrost – black and white tom

Ratscar – brown tom with long scar across his back

Tawnypelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Olivenose – tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw – light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot – gray she-cat with black feet

Tigerheart – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Ferretclaw - cream and black tom

Apprentices:

Starlingwing – ginger tom

Queens:

Kinkfur – tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail – black and white she-cat

Pinenose - black she-cat; mother of Ferretclaw kits: Swankit - cream she-cat; Dark-kit - cream and black tom

Dawnpelt – cream-furred she-cat; carrying Toadfoot's kits

Elders:

Cedarheart – dark gray tom

Tallpoppy – long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail – dark brown tom with tabby stripes tail

Whitewater – long-haired white she-cat, blind in one eye

**WindClan**

Leader: Onestar - brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot - gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight - mottled gray tom

Warriors:

Crowfeather - dark gray tom

Owlwhisker - light brown tom

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Gorsetail - very pale gray tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Harespring - brown and white tom

Leaftail - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
_Apprentice: Larkpaw_

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail - pale brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes  
_Apprentice: Boulderpaw_

Sedgewhisker - light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail - dark gray she-cat  
_Apprentice: Crouchpaw_

Sunstrike - tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Whiskernose - light brown tom

Furzepelt - gray and white she-cat

Apprentices:

Boulderpaw - large pale gray tom

Larkpaw - gray she-cat

Crouchpaw - black tom

Elders:

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom

Tornear - tabby tom

**RiverClan**

Leader: Mistystar - blue-gray she-cat

Deputy: Reedwhisker - black tom

Medicine Cat: Mothwing - golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
_Apprentice: Willowshine_

Warriors:

Graymist - light gray tabby she-cat  
_Apprentice: Troutpaw_

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Icewing - white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail - dark gray she-cat  
_Apprentice: Mossypaw_

Pebblefoot - mottled gray tom  
_Apprentice: Rushpaw_

Mallownose - light brown tabby tom

Robinwing - tortoiseshell and white tom

Petalfur - gray and white she-cat

Grasspelt - light brown tom

Hollowflight - dark brown tabby tom

Queens:

Duskfur - brown tabby tom

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Willowshine - gray tabby she-cat

Troutpaw - pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossypaw - brown and white she-cat

Rushpaw - light brown tabby tom

* * *

**Ivypool POV**

The dark brown tabby tom glanced at her briefly before his amber eyes flickered from her sight, melting into the deep shadows of the oak forest with his body.

_Tigerheart..._

The name felt warm in her mind, like a body pressed against her on a green-leaf night. The name carried a scent, describing his personality, his clan, his purpose.

"Tigerheart..."

The name felt strange and mystical on her tongue, intriguing a part of her that hadn't been awakened until that moment. It made her insides writhe with delight.

_Tigerheart..._ "Tigerheart..."

She repeated it slowly, drinking in its meaning, the meaning of her voice speaking it, the meaning of him looking at her, talking to her, and being with her.

Which was what he could not do.

_Be with me,_ she thought, letting out an exhausted breath. _I can't even believe I've let myself think about that!_ Dovewing padded over to her, a smile plastered onto her face, creating a down-turned arc of sparkling white fangs.

"It's over, Ivypool!" she said in her breathy, high-pitched voice. "The Dark Forest is gone! Brokenstar and Tigerstar are gone! Can you believe it? We've won!" she cried, closing her green eyes as if to savor the words. Ivypool grinned back at her.

"Yeah, after all we've been through, it doesn't seem real." she mewed, looking around at her clanmates. Sandstorm sat hunched over the flame-colored body of Firestar, their great leader who had fallen at the claws of his most dangerous enemy, the Dark Forest cat Tigerstar. Firestar has sunk his teeth into the brown tabby's throat, crushing and puncturing his wind pipe, but not before Tigerstar got a wound on his throat. The greatest warriors in the history of the clans at both fallen in a single moment.

"Oh, but the clan is still torn apart. Firestar's death has made the idea of ThunderClan without him seem impossible!" Dovewing said, batting her eyes as she gazed sadly at the mourning clan.

"But Bramblestar will make a great leader, too!" Ivypool said, defending the cat who'd been prejudiced with his heritage since birth.

Dovewing blinked again, swallowing. "Yes, of course." she mewed in curt agreement, staring into space. Ivypool cocked her head.

_What's on her mind...?_ she wondered, biting her lip as she thought. "What's the matter, Dovewing?" she inquired curiously. Dovewing shook her head, and smiled again.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about all... this." she said, gesturing around the ThunderClan camp. Ivypool nodded casually, though she still pondered whether her sister was thinking about something more specific. Dovewing gave her sister on last friendly lick, and turned away. Ivypool watched as her littermate padded to Bumblestripe, who greeted her with pleasant mew.

_I wish I had something special with someone..._ she thought, looking around at the toms of the clan.

Graystripe had Millie, Brackenfur had Sorreltail, Cloudtail had Brightheart, Bramblestar had Squirrelflight, Berrynose had Poppyfrost, Birchfall had Whitewing, and Lionblaze had Cinderheart.

The toms without a mate were Dustpelt, Spiderleg, Foxleap, Bumblestripe, Mousewhisker, Purdy, and Toadstep. Ivypool crossed out Purdy and Spiderleg. Purdy was an elder and Spiderleg would soon be joining the elders, because of his weak hips. Dustpelt wouldn't do either. He had just lost Ferncloud and probably wasn't ready to have another mate, and plus he was the oldest tom with the clan other than Purdy.

That left Bumblestripe, Mousewhisker, Foxleap, and Toadstep.

Bumblestripe was an immediate _no_. He and Dovewing were made for each other, as Ivypool has just seen, and Dovewing was her sister, and having a crush on her sister's future mate definitely had no good outcome. There had been a time when, perhaps she had got a hint that he and she had a relationship of some sort, but whatever the spark was, it had died long ago.

Mousewhisker was just not her type. He was nice, a good hunter and fighter, but not very clever, handsome, or daring. He wasn't a tom that stood out, and made her feel special. Mousewhisker could never be her mate.

Foxleap was an option. He was a brave, responsible, handsome young tom with a dashing spirit. He was a good mentor, and possibly could be a good father. But he was flirty and didn't really have an eye on her, and wasn't really the type of tom that would make a devoted, favoring mate that committed all his time to their love.

Now it narrowed down to Toadstep. Toadstep and Ivypool had had something at one time, but it never really grew into anything more that a good friendship. Perhaps, if she wanted it to, and Toadstep wanted it to as well, they could become more than friends. He was her best option, by far. But there was a shadowy though lurking in the back caverns of her mind, its flashing amber eyes catching her eyes at times.

Tigerheart. When had Ivypool ever liked Tigerheart? She hadn't distinguished him as someone she got along with when Dovewing and Tigerheart had been breaking the warrior code. And he had always hated her for attempting Flametail's second murder to help gain Brokenstar's trust. And now, she was falling for him! Just finding out that he wasn't a traitor, and fighting with him, defending all she had ever believed in at his side, had bonded them in an unexplainable way. But really? One of her worst enemies? He was a ShadowClan cat, for StarClan's sake! And she was ThunderClan. That could not be changed, ever.

_But still..._ she thought. _The look in his eyes when he told me he would fight for the clans, forever and always!_ she thought, and let out a gleeful giggle. She was in love! She was falling for a tom, a ShadowClan tom! The thought made her stomach flop and skin feel hot. She was falling, and falling fast. And she loved the thought.

Bramblestar mounted on Highledge, and though he did not use the traditional summoning, all cats gathered underneath the red ledge of stone.

"Cats of ThunderClan! Though we have won victory over the Dark Forest, we have many hungry kits and wounded cats. Squirrelflight, send out two patrols to hunt, and one patrol to gather cobwebs and any needed herbs for Jayfeather and Leafpool's treatment. We shall mourn our dead tonight!" he bellowed, and Squirrelflight acknowledged her assignment with a quick nod.

She whisked quickly to the front of the crowd, at Bramblestar's foot. "For the first hunting patrol, I'd like Icecloud, Blossomfall, and Graystripe. For the second, Spiderleg, Whitewing, and Berrynose. And for the last patrol... Toadstep, Mousewhisker, and Ivypool." she called, and the nine cats stepped forward, the last being Ivypool.

Toadstep shouldered his way through the gathered cats to perch beside Ivypool and Mousewhisker. "Alright, you two, let's ask Jayfeather what he might need other than cobwebs, and then we can set off. Sound good?" he asked.

Ivypool nodded, trying not to compare Toadstep and Tigerheart. Toadstep was skinnier, with a more lythe build, better for hunting that fighting. His muscles were not as dense, and his step was much lighter, but more careful. He had a careful, smooth stride, a casual, constant smile, and an eager, loyal personality, though the way he spoke betrayed that he thought through every syllable before it came out of his mouth.

Tigerheart and Toadstep were very different, but she felt similar feelings for both. She and Toadstep had much in common, whereas Ivypool and Tigerheart had as much in common as their clans did. Did the reasons she liked them maker one better than the other? Toadstep would be a much better match for her, but her feelings for him were faint. Tigerheart might not even like her in return, but when she thought of him, her heart glowed like an ember.

As she followed the black and white tom and the gray and white tom to the medicine cat den, she thought, _I'm falling for _Tiger_heart, but is this just going to end up breaking _my_ heart?_ The thorns that walled the den from the outside curled around her like a cage, and she felt a sudden pang of loneliness. _I wish I could tell someone about my dilemma, but it's against the warrior code!_

Leafpool listed half a dozen types of herbs, where to find them, and how to remove the herb from the place it was hidden in. But Ivypool did not listen to most of it, too consumed in her own thoughts. Sandstorm suddenly brushed past her, and a tear that had recently rolled down her pale ginger cheek moistened Ivypool's flank, turning the white hairs a pale gray as they darkened with liquid. Grief rose afresh in her heart.

Firestar was dead, Hollyleaf was dead, even Ferncloud was dead, the ruler of the nursery! All this happened outside of Ivypool's small troubled world, and all she could think of was herself. She pushed all thoughts not relating to helping her clan to the very back of her mind, and focused on the patrol.

But her mind was clouded with unwanted wonderings and wishes, and she had to fight constantly to keep control of her busy mind.

_But your falling for a ShadowClan tom!_ A part of her cried out. She shook her head, but the fact only overwhelmed more of her mind as she ignored it. Finally, she gave in to it, and accepted the fact. _Fine, I am! But I'm still a ThunderClan cat, no matter who captures my heart!_

* * *

**If you liked it, please review and tell me! If you didn't like it, but you know where my problems are and could help me improve, please review and tell me also! Thank you again. ~Sparrowclaw of ThunderClan**


	2. Chapter 2: Torn

**So... I kept you waiting so long! I'm so sorry! As it says on my profile, I've been away for a while, and couldn't get onto the internet very often. I meant to update before then, but I completely forgot about it! Shame on me. T.T This chapter is long! Yay for me! I really hope you like it. I was so flattered when I saw that I had six reviews. SIX. ON MY CRAPPY STORY! ON THE FIRST CHAPTER! Thank to all my reviewers! Tigerheart plushies to you all!**

**Review Answers:**

**Twistedstep: I'm sorry that I didn't update! I know I suck at grammar... I wish I didn't, but I try! Thanks for the undeserved praise, and this chapter doesn't have a lot of action... The next one will be more exciting!**

**Fawnspirit: Thanks so much! You're awesome! I'm glad I'm not the only one that thought of them.**

**Oddstar96: Thank you so much, though I don't think I'm _that _good. I look up to Erin Hunter so much, and I it really means a lot to me to have somebody say that.**

**Fawnspots: Eek, I read this after I wrote it. I will do the comma corrections later, I promise! You gave a lot of help that I needed, because I need it all. You're very advanced as I can see. Do you have an account? I'd love to read some stories of yours. I'm glad you like the idea!**

**Dawnsky: I did want him to have an apprentice, 'CAUSE THAT GUY IS SO OLD! He really needs an apprentice, and I liked Starlingwing's name, so, I chose him. Thanks for asking, though. Do you have an account?**

**samredlamb7: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it. Sorry, not too much drama in here yet. Soon, though, soon!**

* * *

**Dovewing POV**

___She was running... running fast... as fast as her legs would allow her to. Her heart raced, and her muscles ached with exhaustion._

___But she had to go on._

___A small cluster of deep green leaves were held in place between her jaws by sharp white fangs. The delicious smell made her insides squirm with desire. Catmint._

___What is Catmint for? It's for Greencough. That's what this Catmint was for. Greencough. Who had Greencough?_

___Her essence narrowed down into one instinct. One task that had to be done, no matter what the cost. One action that's importance exceeded every other basic yearning in life. She had to do it._

___Run._

___She ran, ran past things she knew so well in ThunderClan territory. But it was a blur against the one deed she knew she must carry out._

___Run._

___At last she slowed to a stop, for reasons that were beyond her simple mind. A scent tickled her nostrils, and danced on the breeze around her. ShadowClan._

___The ShadowClan border had no physical appearance. It was merely an invisible barrier that split the soul of every clan cat in all the clans into seperate pieces. But one's heart could not belong to two at a time._

___She had crossed in before, at first cautiously, but then eventually she had passed between territories casually without a second thought, as if the transparent walling was never there. She had grown rather accustomed to the foreign smell, though, her heart had always belonged in another clan._

___Or so she thought._

___By pure instinct she stepped onto to scent line nimbly, until all four paws were in neither ShadowClan nor ThunderClan territory. She walked along the border line nimbly, without a single hair touching either side, as if to portray that choosing one or the other would cause a terribly great sense of pain._

___Along the invisible path she walked, Catmint still clenched in her teeth protectively, until the sight of two cats ripped another emotion into her being. Worry._

___There was a tom on either side of the border. They lay almost motionless, except for there jaws parting weakly to cough every once in a while. One tom was a gray tabby with thin black bands striping his fur, and round yellow eyes with large, deep black pupils. The other was a brown tabby, with a dark base and stripes that were almost the color of a pitch black night, and burning amber eyes that were narrowed with distrust, but at the same time betrayed a wisp of hopefulness._

___Bumblestripe... and Tigerheart._

_"__Dovewing!" Bumblestripe cried through a sickeningly dry cough. "Help me!_

_"__Dovewing..." Tigerheart whispered, amber eyes widening. "Please..."_

___In a split second's time, she comprehended the situation. Two toms whom she loved more than anyone else in the universe, both dying with Greencough, lay pleading for her help. Catmint, the only cure for Greencough, sat tucked into her muzzle. She lay down the green leaves carefully. There were only enough for one cat._

___She lifted her head slowly. Two pairs of eyes burned into her pelt._

_"__Please..."_

_"__Please..."_

___She looked from one tom to the other, lost in her own mixed emotions. Bumblestripe or Tigerheart... ThunderClan or ShadowClan..._

___Indecision. Utter and complete. It burned with such intensity that her small form threatened to burst with its power. It caused such pain that a scream forced it's way out of her frail lungs, so loud and ripping that only tiny bits of sound worked their way through the thunder._

_"__Dovewing!" Bumblestripe._

_"__Dovewing!" Tigerheart_

_"__Dovewing!" Bumblestripe._

"Dovewing! Dovewing, wake up!"

Dovewing shot up, trembling, her breaths shallow and small. She let out a soft mew of surprise when she met the eyes of Bumblestripe, who's forehead was creased with concern.

"You-you're okay!" she exclaimed. The realization of the dream let her hackles fall back down onto her shoulders and her eyes close as she sent a _thank you_ up to StarClan.

Bumblestripe let out a sigh of relief. "Of course I'm okay. You woke up screaming. It was just a nightmare." he said soothingly. Dovewing's breathing slowed and deepened, as she mentally eased. Bumblestripe smiled.

Moonlight pooled at the entrance of the apprentice's den. Cherrypaw kicked her brother as she dreamed, and Molepaw rolled over, letting out muffled mumbles. Ivypool was curled tightly around herself, for once her dreams lacking the harsh training in the Dark Forest.

Too startled to go on sleeping, Dovewing took a step toward the mouth of the den. She turned to Bumblestripe. "I'm... I'm gonna go for a walk."

Bumblestripe cocked his head. "But... it's the middle of the night!" he mewed, confused. Dovewing shrugged.

"I just need to get out of this den." she said, turning away again. Bumblestripe padded silently up to her side.

"I'll come with you." he said, half asking. Dovewing didn't answer, but just made her way through the den, swerving to avoid sleeping warriors and apprentices.

When the moon-washed camp hit Dovewing's eyes, another pang of sadness hit her heart. She had so many memories of Firestar on Highledge announcing something to the clan, of Ferncloud chasing Lilykit and Seedkit away from the fresh-kill pile, of Mousefur sunning herself as she she complained to Purdy about the noise that the apprentices made.

It was all over, they were all gone. It was an unreal feeling, that the Dark Forest was defeated, and the prophecy was fulfilled.

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it?" Bumblestripe said in a low voice. "Firestar, Mousefur, Hollyleaf, and Ferncloud, all gone." Dovewing looked at Bumblestripe, and he smiled at her. "And you! Your power to hear... it's amazing!" he praised. Dovewing had never really thought of her power as amazing. It was more of a burden than a gift.

"Thanks, Bumblestripe." she said breifly. She wasn't really in the mood to have a discussion about the battle, their losses, or the prophecy. She just wanted to slip into the woods and listen... listen to everything. And let all of the troubling thoughts pour out of her soul and just let nature intertwine her with its flow.

She tried to slink away from the pursuing tabby tom unseen, but he followed her as she passed through the camp entrance. Bramblestar hadn't set someone to guard the camp, because everyone was exhausted from the day's toil, and there was no threat that someone would attack, because all of the clans were still suffering from deaths and wounds.

The night air was cool and crisp. It embraced her lungs with enthusiasm, and refreshed her. She felt full of energy, and stretched her ears out to listen to all...

She couldn't hear anything. Just the sounds of Bumblestripe's breathing, and of the crickets chirping nearby. She strained her neck, shut her eyes and concentrated. No more than the average sounds hit her ears. She couldn't hear with intensity... anymore.

She let out as squeak, then a mew, and then a shriek. Bumblestripe opened his mouth and searched for an injury of some sort.

"Dovewing?" he asked slowly. Dovewing looked at him, emerald eyes wide, and just stood there, perplexed. Bumblestripe cleared his throat. "Did you hear something?"

Dovewing shook her head vigorously, and bit her lip. "I didn't hear... anything. I don't have the power anymore!" she yowled, thanking StarClan over and over in her head. "I am truly free of the prophecy!"

It was all over, truly over. No more power, no more prophecy, no more Dark Forest, no more nothing! She was normal now. Bumblestripe looked bewildered.

"But... didn't you _like_ to have a special power?" he asked. Dovewing looked at her paws, thinking, and then nodded slowly.

"Well... it did make me feel important, but sometimes I wish I had no power at all, so that I could be a normal cat, with a normal life, and have an apprentice, a mate, and kits." The words had poured out of her mouth without permission, and Dovewing could feel her skin grow hot under her fur. Bumblestripe took a cautious step closer.

"That's great." he whispered, and ran his tail along her spine. Dovewing shrank under his touch and bit her lip. Bumblestripe's eyes widened, and then he rapidly stepped away from her, and hid his eyes from her view. "I'm sorry..." he said awkwardly. Dovewing was too embarrassed to say anything, and Bumbelstripe cleared his throat. "I'll-I'll go now." he mumbled, and skidded away quickly.

Dovewing sat, stunned, for a few moments, in that place, and looked down at her gray feet, feeling guilty.

_I ruined it, and now I bet he won't even talk to me..._ she thought miserably. _Why do I have to be so awkward around toms?_

The thought pricked her that she had never felt too embarrassed around Tigerheart. But she shewed it away as she would an annoying bug. That was over now. She had told Tigerheart that they weren't meant to be... though she knew she didn't believe that in her heart.

But the thought of Tigerheart made her feel warm and fuzzy inside... but she felt that way with Bumblestripe, too. They were both sweet toms that were loyal and caring. How was she supposed to choose?

The obvious choice was Bumblestripe. There were plenty of reasons why she should choose him. He was ThunderClan, and he still liked her, whereas, Tigerheart was probably too angry to ever look at her again! But his face was branded into her mind, and no matter what she tried, so far, nothing had been successful in turning her thoughts away from him.

_Oh, I'm so torn! What am I supposed to do?_ she asked the stars. They blinked at her coldly and didn't reply.

* * *

**Don't worry, I don't plan on updating this late _every _chapter. I'll be quick as long as I get a review! I'll do it once a week or more, okay? Sound good? Alright. Please review, and be as cruel as you need to be.**


	3. Chapter 3: Mouse Dung Brain

**I'm so sorry guys! I have had a long time of unsteady internet use, and I had this chapter written up, I just needed to upload it. I'm promise you that future updates won't take this long.**

**Review Answers:**

**Fawnblaze: Though I hate to cause you agony, I can't believe I did! Are you serious? Thank you! And you aren't a mouse brain. I know quite a few, and you don't seem like one. ;)**

**Sinora Saphire: I'm glad that you like this story. It's always fun to right about a character's dilemma. There's so many ways to describe their feelings! You asked for me to update soon, and I let you down. Shame one me. T.T *spanks self* Internet problems, sorry!**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**Starwings22: Thank you for the undeserved praise! Sorry for the long wait on the update.**

**xXAurora LightsXx: Love is flying every which way is this crazy roller coaster story! Oh, hey, Fawnspots. I'm glad you made an account. Any stories yet? And yes, I get better, but I'm still not that good. Ah, you said you could not wait, and yet I made you. Sorry! I hope this chapter doensn't disappoint you.**

* * *

**Ivypool POV**

She sank down low on her haunches, eyes narrowed, tail still. The crow's beak beat against the ground in a rapid, steady rhythm, oblivious to the predator lurking in the shadows.

Ivypool bit her lip in concentration as she prepared to pounce. The tension in her back legs propelled her forward in the instinctual technique all cats, from house cats to clan cats to lions, used while hunting.

Despite her focused appearance, Ivypool's thoughts were elsewhere. In her mind was centered on a handsome tom who smiled a pure white smile, fangs clasped together in a certain air that drew her to him. Ivypool shook her head. Where was she getting these thoughts! They felt so wrong, and yet they clicked into place with her personality so perfectly... just like his smile fit into-

A flapping noise brought her back out of her own fantasies and into the real world, where she was on a hunting patrol. The crow had sighted her and quickly taken flight out of her claws' reach. Ivypool scowled, and a frustrated groan arose from behind her.

"C'mon, Ivypool! Focus! That's the third piece of prey you've missed today!" Dovewing growled, her gaze following the crow's path through the sky. Ivypool whipped around, a snarl carved into her expression.

"I just-I just have a lot on my mind, okay! With so many losses, and-and all the work we've had to do, I'm just not myself," Ivypool defended.

Her silver sister cocked her head, and gave her an _are you sure?_ look. Ivypool glared defiantly back at her, mouth not opening. Dovewing finally looked away and sighed, eyes closing.

"I'm just worried about you, you know? You were so sad when Hawkfrost killed Hollyleaf. You told the story as if Hawkfrost had killed you," Dovewing mewed with concern.

Hawkfrost! Ivypool had completely forgotten about him. Hawkfrost had charmed her, in a way. He had sealed upon her a certain adoration. When she had figured out his true intentions, deep inside of her, their had been a bit of betrayal, but Ivypool had never really fallen in love with him.

"Ivypool!" Dovewing prompted.

Ivypool cleared her thoughts thoroughly. "Sorry, sorry. I-I think I should go back to camp because... because I have a stomach ache!" she stumbled, trying to cover up her true emotions. Despite her lie, Dovewing grinned in comprehension.

"Not true! Now could you tell me what's really bothering you?" she asked, green eyes pleading. With an exasperated breath, Iypool gave in. Though her secret was surprising and against the warrior code, she trusted Dovewing.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell you. It's just a little crush, but-"

Dovewing's eyes twinkled, and she squealed, "Ooh, it's Toadstep, isn't it? He's been padding after you for moons now, and I never thought you realize it! Oh, Bumblestripe and I went on a walk yesterday, and I totally messed it up! But... you and Toadstep are totally meant to be! Just think of your kits!" She was talking fast and gleefully in an endless stream that made no sense to Ivypool at all.

"Maybe one will look like me! Oh, and what if one had Toadstep's white pelt with black patches, and your blue eyes! And the names, oh, I can think of a million for you. Ravenkit, Whisperkit, Songkit, Stripekit, Patchkit, Bluekit. Oh, I'm so happy for you!"

Ivypool sat gawking at her for a few seconds, then closed her mouth and shook her head. "No, no, it's not Toadstep," she told Dovewing, who first frowned, but then pricked her ears in curiousity. "It's somebody less, well less..."

"Go on, spit it out, Ivypool!" Dovewing urged, eyes wide.

"Well, a tad less ThunderClan," Ivypool finished at last, cringing at the words being spoken aloud. She waited for Dovewing's reaction with eyes sealed tightly shut.

"Ivypool... do you... from... another clan?!" Dovewing yowled. Ivypool shushed her urgently, but Dovewing wouldn't stop. "Are. You. Crazy? That's so risky and, well..." Dovewing paused there. Ivypool waited for something, but all she caught was a hint of remembrance in her eyes.

"I know, I know, but... I can't stop thinking about him! His eyes, his fur, his scent, him in entirety! I've-I've fallen in love with him, Dovewing," Ivypool confirmed, half to herself, and half to Dovewing.

Dovewing bit her lip, but then shrugged. "Well, I guess everybody has a crush on someone. But you'll probably get over it," Dovewing said casually. Ivypool wasn't so sure. "I had a thing for Tigerheart when I was just an apprentice. But every now and then, I look back and... oh Ivypool, I think I still like him a teensy bit..." Dovewing smiled at her, showing white fangs.

Ivypool wasn't so sure of herself now. Maybe she shouldn't tell Dovewing... Dovewing looked at her expectantly, and Ivypool took a deep breath, and decided to tell her sister the truth.

"Well, you see, the tom I'm falling for..." Ivypool paused, and gulped her fear. "I love Tigerheart."

Dovewing made a face. Her angular muzzle was drawn back into an expression full of shock, tinged with anger, and lightly sprinkled with disgust. But this expressive facial reaction morphed into a snarl as quickly as it had appeared on her face.

"What?" she growled slowly, her muscles tensing, and at the same time her body was trying to hide the emotions that were exploding from within. "What did you say?" she asked a voice of hidden menace.

Ivypool's hackles rose, and her claws sprung from their sheathes to defend herself in case Dovewing pounced. "I said I love Tigerheart." she said boldly, though inside, she was a cowering mouse.

Dovewing sat back down on her haunches to try and calm herself, though her eyes were still wild with rage so unlike Ivypool's sister. "But... I-I thought you didn't like him." she said quietly, not meeting Ivypool's eyes.

Ivypool eased back down as well, and exhaled in relief. "Well, I didn't, but then, during dark forest battle, while I was fighting Hawkfrost with him, I fell for him." Ivypool admitted. She liked the sound of her voice when she allowed her feelings for him out.

Dovewing remained silent, a faraway look in her eyes. "Oh... uh, okay." she said flatly. Ivypool was confused by her small, emotionless reaction, but she kept her comments to herself, and went on.

"Oh, I wish I didn't like him. He's a ShadowClan cat, and I'm a ThunderClan cat. But, when I think of him, I just know that I love him. And plus, I think he may feel the same way, even just a tiny bit." Ivypool mused, half to herself. She liked the thought of Tigerheart wanting to curl around her, wrap his tail around hers.

Dovewing had bristled. "Oh... I don't think so. He probably doesn't like you," she denied quickly. "I mean, maybe, just a tiny chance. But, he hates you, remember? With the whole Flametail incident?" Dovewing was talking firm, assuring voice that made Ivypool uneasy.

"You really don't think he's gotten over the whole deal about his brother? I-I was only doing it to maintain Brokenstar's trust," Ivypool thought. She looked at her paws. She had forgotten about that.

_Does he really still hate me?_ she thought. The warm hope that he might like her back ebbed away quickly.

"Yes, Ivypool. I don't think he likes you. I mean, he might have forgiven you to some point, but, that means that he does no more than tolerate you," Dovewing told her. "There is no chance that he has feelings for you."

_Why is Dovewing working so hard to convince that he doesn't like me?_ Ivypool wondered. _Maybe she's trying to assure herself as well._

"Maybe you're just jealous," she blurted, cringing after she said the words. Dovewing's eyes darkened, and she bared her teeth.

"Of course not!" she hissed. "I don't have any sort of affection for that stupid tom! You're a mouse-brain to even think that!" she yowled at Ivypool, her fangs a mouse-length from Ivypool's face. Dovewing was being harsh and judgemental, unlike her usual positive self.

"You alright, Dovewing?" Ivypool asked, concerned for her sister's health. Dovewing growled.

"I'm fine! You're just being a bird-brain today, silly notions of a romance with Tigerheart, hunting like a Twoleg's dog! I've had with you!" the silver she-cat spat.

Ivypool clenched her teeth in anger. "Fine! You're being a snobby fox-heart anyway!" she snarled. With that, Dovewing spun on her heals, and stalked off, tail waving tauntingly.

Ivypool groaned, and flung herself to the ground, collapsing as if her legs were useless. "What is wrong with this world?" she demanded. Of course, as there was no one around to listen save the trees and prey, and trees and prey don't answer your questions, no one answered.

Ivypool was tired. She had no reason to be, for she had spent the afternoon not hunting and thinking and talking. But she was tired. Her eyes drooped, her knees were unsteady, and her brain felt like mouse-dung.

_Maybe my brain _is_ mouse-dung,_ she thought. Dovewing was right. There was no chance that Tigerheart had feelings for her. After all, who would have feelings for a she-cat with a mouse-dung brain, and who tried to kill his brother. It was all a silly notion, just like Dovewing had said.

But, as is the way of love, even if there was not a chance in a million, Tigerheart still remained the only thought in Ivypool's mind of mouse dung.

"Why?" she whispered. "Oh, for StarClan sake, why me?"

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! I feel like I didn't use quite the right wording when Dovewing and Ivypool were talking after they had both admitted that they liked Tigerheart.**

**Oh, and by the way, you should really check out the story _Motherless _by samredlamb7. The author is getting better every day.**

**You should also read and review my friend Moonflight of RiverClan's only story _Bushes will Rustle, Water will Flee_. She's just starting out, and could use some positive encouragement!**


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise, Surprise

**I wanted to give you guys and early update because I made you wait so long! Whoa! Three people reviewed in the little time between chapters! Thanks so much, guys. You make FFN worthwhile. :)**

**Review Answers:**

**spottedfire-star: That's about it, spottedfire. And the chapter after this one will be about Tigerheart and Ivypool. I promise I'll check out your stories as soon as I get the chance!**

**xXAurora LightsXx: Yes, I'm back up and running, and should be updating for you! I'm that you didn't mind the wait. Yes, Dovewing was being selfish and mean, and I'm actually was afraid that I didn't do character quite right in that part. But I hope I bring out more of her side in this chapter. And here is the more you were excited for!**

**Sinora Saphire: I feel bad for them both as well. I put a lot of pain (even though the pain isn't well written) on them in this story. I love DovexBumble as well, but we can't blame Dovewing for her lingering feelings for Tigerheart. I hope I updated soon enough for you. And thanks for the compliments!**

* * *

**Dovewing POV**

_I can't believe her!_ Dovewing thought angrily as she stomped away from Ivypool. _Tigerheart is mine! He would never like her._

She stopped, and sighed. She had acted cruel, and she shouldn't have yelled at her and called her a mouse-brain. After all, Tigerheart couldn't be with either of them. She had gone over with this with herself before. Why has she just exploded like that?

_I have to apologize,_ she thought, and turned in the direction of her sister. A twig snapped suddenly behind Dovewing, and she whipped around to come nose-to-nose with a yellow-eyed gray tabby with black stripes.

"Bumblestripe!" she exclaimed, leaping back in surprise. He hid his face from her.

"You-you like Tigerheart?" he asked quietly, obviously hurt by the fact. He had been listening to their conversation!

"What? N-no! Were you spying on me?" she asked, horror filling her. He had learned Ivypool's and her secret. Bumblestripe looked at her, his eyes oozing anger, shock, and regret.

"I didn't mean to hear! I was going to say sorry for last night, but you were talking to Ivypool. I just heard you say, 'I have a teensy crush on him!' Is that true? Is it _really_ "teensy"?!" he demanded. Dovewing opened her mouth to answer, but no words came out.

"Has it all been a lie, Dovewing? We didn't have anything special between us? I knew that we weren't mates yet, but I thought you liked me. I thought we would be mates! Last night, I wanted to tell you that I loved you," he confessed, making Dovewing's stomach lurch. "I do love you! But now I know that you were just pretending. Mouse-brained me, believing you!"

Dovewing's eyes had started to water. She began, "Bumblestripe, I'm-"

"No!" Bumblestripe cut her off. "Nothing you say can take back the pretending, the acting, the _lies_."

When he said the word lies, it was barely audible. He emphasized it with such passion that Dovewing want to dig a hole and never come out.

"Bumblestripe, I wasn't pretending! I..." she started again, but Bumblestripe had turned, and disappeared into the undergrowth.

_Why is everything going so wrong?_ she thought sorrowfully, her head hanging limp. She wished for Bumblestripe's comfort, for his tail running along her spine, for his round muzzle pressing into her fur. Maybe not Bumblestripe's, but...

_Tigerheart..._

Dovewing scowled. "Oh, go away!" she whispered, flicking her tail as if to wipe away the thoughts of the handsome ShadowClan tom.

She decided to head back to camp. Ivypool was probably there now, anyway, so it would be a waste of time to search for her elsewhere. She padded through the forest, on the winding path that lead back the ThunderClan camp. On the way, she had to fight away prodding and poking thoughts of Tigerheart, which made the short journey seem to go on forever.

When she arrived back in the camp, Ivypool lay in the apprentice's den, blue eyes glinting in the shadows. When she caught sight of Dovewing, the blue orbs turned into sapphire slits, and she could faintly see the white and gray tabby shifting in her nest to avoid her sister's gaze.

Thornclaw, Brackenfur, and Millie labored in the warrior's den, weaving new tendrils of brambles into the old to create a bigger space, so that the newest warriors could move in. Dovewing looked forward to sleeping in the same place as the other warriors. It would complete the change that every apprentice went through when they transitioned from trainee to trainer.

Bramblestar mounted on Highledge, and called the clan to a meeting with the traditional words.

"Cats of ThunderClan, Lilykit and Seedkit are now six moons old, and are ready to become apprentices," the dark tabby informed the clan. The two kits, groomed to perfection by Sorreltail, stepped forth proudly to receive their mentors and names.

Ivypool slipped from where she lay, and Dovewing beckoned her. She stared at her for a few seconds, but then sat on the opposite side of the Highledge. Dovewing looked at her paws, wishing Ivypool would talk with her.

Bramblestar's amber eyes washed over the clan, regaining the cats' attention. All sat erect and waiting for their leader to speak.

"Lilykit, step forward. You are six moons of age. Do you promise to train under the chosen mentor, and learn the ways of the warrior?" he asked, eyes centered on the brown tabby and white she-cat.

"I do!" she squeaked enthusiastically. Bramblestar smiled.

"You shall be known as Lilypaw until you receive your warrior name," he declared. Then he stared directly down at Dovewing. "Dovewing, though you are young, I believe it is time for you to have an apprentice. Lionblaze taught you well, and I hope you can pass on the skills he taught you to the new apprentice."

_I have an apprentice!_ Dovewing exclaimed inwardly, closing her eyes to savor the moment. She smiled at Lilypaw warmly.

Suddenly she realized the eyes of every cat were sealed on her. _Why-?_ she thought, before rapidly realizing the reason. She shuffled quickly up to her new apprentice, and touched noses gently with the she-cat.

Bramblestar chuckled, then moved on with the ceremony. "Seedkit, step forward. Do you promise to train under the chosen mentor, and learn the ways of the warrior?"

"I do!" Seedkit crowed happily.

"You shall be known as Seedpaw until you receive your warrior name! Toadstep, it is time you had an apprentice. Cloudtail taught you well, and I hope you can pass on the skills you learned to Seedpaw," he said, concluding the ceremony.

The black and white tom touched his nose to the nose of the smaller pale ginger she-cat.

"Lilypaw! Seedpaw! Lilypaw! Seedpaw!" the clan repeated in unison.

Dovewing was ecstatic. Her own apprentice! She could teach Lilypaw everything there was to know about being a warrior of ThunderClan. Where to start? Dovewing racked her brain for the first thing that Lionblaze and Cinderheart had taught Ivypool and herself.

_Oh yeah! They took us on a tour of the territory!_ she remembered. Lilypaw was staring up at her with bright amber eyes excitedly.

"So, what do we do first? Cherrypaw showed me how to do the crouch; watch!" she meowed proudly. Dovewing purred in amusement as Lilypaw imitated the traditional hunting crouch, haunches uneven, tail swishing.

"First, I'm going to show you the territory, Lilypaw!" Dovewing told her. Lilypaw didn't seem crestfallen at the fact that she didn't get to train yet. She bounded ahead to the camp entrance with an energetic bounce to her step. Dovewing followed her, barely able to keep up.

"Can we see the Great Oak? The old Twoleg den? The lake?" Lilypaw asked curiously. Dovewing didn't know how she could train this boisterous, tireless apprentice that always had an endless list of questions.

"We'll do it all today, if you like," she replied as they made their way through the trees. Lilypaw spotted a squirrel darting through the bushes, and dashed noisily to catch it. She clasped her jaws shut a mouse-length from the squirrel's bushy brown tail.

"That was a nice try," Dovewing praised, trying to counsel the beginning hunter gently. "But you need to creep up on your prey, silently, so they won't know you're there."

Lilypaw watched wide-eyed as Dovewing crouched down and began to move across the leaf-strewn forest floor without a sound. The silver she-cat demonstrated as best she could, imagining she was hunting. It was strange, though, when she couldn't hear like she used to.

"You're an awesome hunter, Dovewing!" Lilypaw said in awe as she watched her mentor. "I bet you could catch a badger if you wanted to!"

Dovewing laughed deeply. She was in a better mood than she had been in all day. Lilypaw's new-apprentice excitement had rubbed off on her. It was only when she recalled with a painful jolt her problems with Ivypool, Bumblestripe, and Tigerheart that she let her smile droop into a frown.

"Are you okay, Dovewing?" Lilypaw asked as she read Dovewing's expression. Dovewing quickly pasted on a false grin to please the young she-cat.

"Oh, I'm fine, Lilypaw," she answered cheerfully. Her mind was once again flooded with gloomy worries, but she chose to ignore them for once for the sake her apprentice.

* * *

When the silver she-cat and her tabby and white student returned to the ThunderClan camp, their pelts were already dyed golden and pink by the setting sun. Lilypaw was finally exhausted, practically asleep on her paws.

"Off to bed with you, Lilypaw. More training in the morning," Dovewing commanded. Lilypaw yawned and smiled at her with half-lidded eyes, and trudged tiredly to the apprentice's den.

Dovewing herself opened her mouth in a wide yawn, but opened her eyes just in time to see Ivypool padding in from a last minute hunting patrol.

"Iypool!" she called, rushing over to the silver-striped she-cat. Ivypool glowered at her, but didn't move.

"What do you want?" she asked accusingly. Dovewing ignored the hostility of her greeting.

"I wanted to say sorry for the way I acted. I was being selfish. Will you forgive me?" she pleaded. Ivypool looked taken aback by Dovewing's pride-ridden apology. She didn't look as angry as before, but she also didn't seem to fully forgive Dovewing.

"Well, I guess." she mumbled, then cleared her throat. "Well, I've had a long day, and I'm gonna get some sleep, 'kay?" she mewed quietly. Dovewing nodded, and watched as Ivypool trotted away.

Dovewing had a painful migraine, probably just from tiredness, so she peaked into the medicine cat den before going to her nest. Briarlight was chatting good-naturedly to Jayfeather as he worked with herbs.

"Jayfeather?" she asked.

"Hello, Dovewing," he aswered, without turning to face her. Briarlight twisted her head back to see her, grinning from ear to ear.

"Guess what, Dovewing? Jayfeather can see now!" she exclaimed happily. Jayfeather turned to them, and Dovewing searched for any difference in his appearance. Jayfeather's blue eyes had always looked normal, but she now observed that they had obtained certain clearness that they hadn't had before.

Dovewing guessed that it had to do with losing their powers from the prophecy. When Jayfeather lost his power to see into dreams and thoughts, he must've gained the ordinary sight of a cat.

"You aren't blind anymore?" she asked Jayfeather, wondering how he might reply. Jayfeather nodded solemnly.

"It's very strange, seeing things. I always imagined things in my mind, and I saw in my dreams, but seeing things while I wake is just so unusual," he explained. Then he looked at Dovewing quizzically. "What do you need?"

"I have a head-ache," she said, the pain returning.

"Is it bad?" Jayfeather asked. Dovewing decided that if she said it wasn't too bad, Jayfeather might turn her away, so she decided against it.

"Pretty bad," she answered, and the gray tabby medicine cat silently slipped to the back of the den, and returned with some fresh smelling herbs. Dovewing bent down and lapped them up, ignoring the fowl flavor.

Jayfeather studied her in a way that confused Dovewing, and when she turned to leave, he stopped her.

"Wait, is that all you came for?" he asked. Dovewing nodded slowly, curious to what had provoked the question. Jayfeather cocked his head.

"You haven't thought about it, have you?" he asked in more a statement than a question. Dovewing bit her lip.

"What are you talking about?" she mewed in surprise. Instead of answering her, Jayfeather moved toward her, and began to circle, looking at her up and down. Dovewing's gaze followed him as he wove around her, eyes traveling over her body.

When he finished, he stopped in front of her and said, "Yup, I knew it." Dovewing was bewildered.

"Knew what? What is StarClan are you talking about?!" she demanded. Jayfeather purred and smiled. Jayfeather didn't purr of smile often.

"You're expecting kits, Dovewing!"

* * *

**Now was that cliffie enough for you? I wanted to add a bit more to distract Dovewing, and I thought that an apprentice would be just the thing. I'm pretty sure that Lilykit and Seedkit wouldn't be six moons old already, but they were the oldest kits. I'll be updating again soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: Mine

**Hi again, guys! My updates are getting faster, but it won't last too long. School starts soon. I got six reviews! Thank you so much everyone! I should've called this chapter Fluffy Fluff Fluff, because, let me warn you, it get's pretty fluffy.**

**Review Answers:**

**FanficReader: We'll get back to Dovewing in the next chapter; it's Ivypool's turn. I so glad you like the story, and I hope I updated fast enough. Do you have an account?**

**iceflower of ThunderClan: Thank you! You like the title? I worked hard on thinking of it. And as for the kits, you won't learn in this chapter, that's for sure. As for how the story is gonna be... mm, I'm thinkin' at least over ten chapters, we'll see.**

**Butterfly that flies at dawn: I can't say yet whose kits they are, and the answer isn't in this chapter, but you'll learn soon enough!**

**xXAurora LightsXx: You may be right about the kits, and you may not. I cannot say yet. I feel bad for him too, though I like that pairing, no offense. And as for pulling a Thrushpelt, that depends on whether the kits are his or not, for now. I hope you like this chapter!**

**lilyspots: I'm glad you liked that chapter! And here is the more I made. I hope it was soon enough, and I hope it doesn't disappoint you.**

**Guest: Thank you for the praise I don't deserve! I assure you, my story is far behind some of the best. May I suggest monkeyCsaw as an author you might want to look at? Her stories are amazing! Do you have an account?**

* * *

**Ivypool POV**

The white tabby she-cat curled into her nest, shifting the moss and bracken that formed a round bed for her to sleep in. She sighed and tried to sleep, closing her eyes breathing deeply, but she was still wide awake when she felt Dovewing drop into her nest beside Ivypool's.

_I need to think,_ she thought, opening her eyes and lifting her head. Her silver sister was fast asleep. Ivypool didn't think that Dovewing had really meant the apology. And how did apologizing work? They both liked the same tom, and she didn't know who that was to work out unless Tigerheart himself was drawn into the matter.

_Tigerheart!_ Ivypool thought._ Yes, I'm going to see Tigerheart._

She rose from her nest, a piece of moss hanging from her fur near her flank. She realized that she probably didn't look very attractive, with her fur sticking out at peculiar angles; she had a scruffy look from lack of grooming for the last few days.

_I'll groom before I see him,_ she thought. She began to make her way through the den, winding around sleeping cats.

The den was more crowded than usual, with Blossomfall, Bumblestripe, Dovewing, Cherrypaw, Molepaw, herself, and the addition of the two new apprentices. A pang of jealousy pricked her as she wished for her own apprentice. She wouldn't feel so left out if Dovewing hadn't been chosen for an apprentice, instead of her. Ivypool had even mentored cats before in the Dark Forest. She had more experience.

_But Bramblestar must've thought that Dovewing would make a better mentor, and Toadstep also hadn't had an apprentice yet,_ she reasoned, though the prodding thought didn't go leave her mind right away.

Ivypool padded out of the apprentice's den, cool moonshine bathing her. She slipped past the guarding Berrynose, in a chink in the thorn barrier that hadn't been repaired yet. She entered the forest, the leaves sending dappled shadows over her body.

Ivypool quickly made her way through the territory she knew so well. She had trained here as an apprentice, fought here as a warrior, laughed here, cried here, here in ThunderClan. Was she just going to betray all of that for Tigerheart?

But Ivypool let the worry, like all her others, drift to the back of her mind in the stream of thoughts that ran constantly through her mind, splashing onto the shore of her brain and often dampening her spirit. She ignored it to be collected later. Her mind was on Tigerheart, and for once, she didn't fight it.

Ivypool paused at the ShadowClan border, again thinking,_ Is Tigerheart really worth all my loyalty to ThunderClan?_ But then she reminded herself, _I'm not giving myself to Tigerheart in entirety; my clan is still the one here among the oaks._

As soon as she stepped over the scent line, she caught a fresh whiff of ShadowClan. She spotted a night patrol consisting of Ratscar, Olivenose, Pinenose, and Shrewfoot heading north of her.

She thanked StarClan that they hadn't spotted her before she had spotted them, but cursed for the wind blowing behind her. She suddenly realized she had no way of contacting Tigerheart unless she went into the heart of enemy territory and searched for him. It was a mouse-brained idea all the way.

Ivypool racked her brain for another idea. She could always wait until the Gathering, but that wasn't for a while, and she didn't know if she would be able to stand it. She sat down to think for a moment.

_Slam!_ Something heavier landed square on Ivypool's shoulders, knocking the air out of her and leaving her gasping for breath. She rolled over onto her back, but leaped up right away to keep from exposing her belly for too long. She scored her claws down the attacker's flank and darted quickly away, waiting for the enemy to show itself.

The cat turned to face her, and she found herself staring into the amber eyes of the reason for all of her troubles and worries.

"Tigerheart!" she exclaimed, eying the long scratch she had given him regretfully. He followed her gaze and shrugged.

"Oh, it's fine," he assured her casually, licking the wound delicately. "I couldn't pass off that chance to startle you. Clearly, I had you fooled," he crowed, grinning.

"And if you had been an enemy, you would be crow-food. I'm too quick for you!" Ivypool retorted flirtatiously, smirking. Tigerheart chuckled. Ivypool suddenly became aware that she hadn't groomed like she had though she would. he gave her rumple chest fur a self-conscious lick.

"So, what brings you to my humble realm, blossom?" he prompted. Ivypool relished in the way he used the pet name "blossom", but then stumbled to reply.

How was she supposed to explain it to him? _Hello, Tigerheart. Dovewing and I are both in love with you, so if you could please just choose between us...?_

"I-I wanted to talk to you," she began. Tigerheart's eyes lit up, and he flashed his pearly white fangs at her.

"Ivypool, I've wanted to talk to you for a while now, too. I... I can't stop thinking about you, but..." Tigerheart trailed off, staring into space.

Ivypool stared at him in shock. _Does he feel the same way?_

Tigerheart looked at her, and shook his head quickly. "I'm sorry, I'm-I'll just, uh... sorry. You can say what you wanted to say," he stuttered, not meeting her eyes. Ivypool felt her pelt go hot.

"Well, Tigerheart, I've wanted to talk to you... about the same thing. You've been on my mind lately, too," Ivypool told him, praying to StarClan that she was saying the right things.

Tigerheart looked at her wonderingly, and he edged nearer to her. "You were thinking about me?" he asked. Ivypool bit her lip, and shrank under his gaze.

"Wel... yes?" she admitted nervously, backing up, only to find her rear touching a tree. Tigerheart didn't say anything. He just slowly inched closer, until his muzzle nearly touched hers.

"Truly?" he questioned, almost accusingly, and Ivypool nodded, serenely and truthfully. She meant what she had said in full. Tigerheart's tail touched her cheek, and she almost flinched under his touch. He waited for Ivypool to move away, but she stood stock still, eyes consumed by only him.

"Truly, Tigerheart," she answered. Tigerheart didn't hesitate, he pushed his muzzle into the fur on her shoulder, and ran his tail along her body protectively and soothingly.

Ivypool wasn't sure how to react, to stand still, or return his gestures. But she ended up just letting out a purr, and letting it rumble on continuously, feeling her mind centering on something for the first time in a long time. And then, oh so suddenly and without warning, Tigerheart stepped back from her.

"I can't do this," he whispered, turning his back to her. Ivypool almost thought that she would cry out in anguish, but she clenched her teeth to keep it from escaping.

"But-" Ivypool protested, but he cut her off.

"I just can't, Ivypool. I tried to love Dovewing, I truly did... but... she broke my heart, and turned away. She said we couldn't be mates, because it wouldn't work out. I put all the effort I could into making sure that we would be able to meet safely, and I tried my hardest to please her, but she turned her back on me because it was just too hard," Tigerheart mewed, and turned to her, amber eyes burning into her pelt like fire. "I'm sorry, Ivypool, but I can't let that happen again."

Ivypool looked into his burning eyes, but she was just sure that they would melt under the amber glow. She took a slight step forward. "Tigerheart, I can be different. I can get past the hardship. I can-"

"You will for a little while. But eventually you'll realize that it would be so much easier just to abandon me, and love a tom in your own clan. Like that fox-heart tabby tom she was cuddling with after the battle! I would rip his throat out, if the code allowed it," he spat at the ground bitterly. Ivypool's muscles hardened as his words expressed lingering feelings for Dovewing.

"But, Tigerheart, I promise that I can be different! Don't compare me to my sister anymore! I not Dovewing!" she protested, her voice raising to a yowl. She was about to go on when voices sounded nearby.

The scent of more ShadowClan cats hit the air, and Ivypool ducked underneath a nearby hazel bush. Ratscar's patrol appeared, all looking around curiously.

"Who were you talking to just now, Tigerheart?" Ratscar questioned. Tigerheart shook his head and shrugged. "Oh nobody. Sometimes I talk to myself."

Shrewfoot and Olivenose sniggered, and Ratscar grinned. "Oh really? I thought you were on a patrol with Applefur? What happened?" he asked.

"We got back to camp early, and I came back out," Tigerheart covered smoothly.

_He's a practiced liar,_ Ivypool thought, impressed.

Ratscar smirked. "Oh? Going on midnight walks to talk to yourself are we?" he asked tauntingly. Again Ivypool heard the two she-cat laughing haughtily. Tigerheart glared at him, and was about to answer when Pinenose stopped him.

"Wait! I smell ThunderClan," she reported. Ivypool tensed, but she couldn't move without giving herself away. Pinenose raised her nose to the air, and started following it. Tigerheart gestured in the direction of the lake.

"I think the scent goes that way!" he said. Pinenose growled at him.

"No, you mouse-brain! It goes this way," she snarled, heading in Ivypool's direction. Ivypool had to stiffle a gasp of horror. Her fear-scent would lead them straight to her!

Tigerheart looked around urgently for a way to distract the patrol. He swatted a pawful of mud at Pinenose, and it splattered into her face. She was close enough to Ivypool that some of the mud splattered her.

Pinenose growled at Tigerheart, and crouched to pounce on him.

"Gotcha, Pinenose!" Tigerheart said with a giggle, and took off away from Ivypool. Pinenose charged after him.

"I'll get you for that, you mouse-hearted piece of fox dung!" she shouted as she ran. Ratscar, Shrewfoot, and Olivenose bounded after her.

Ivypool slipped from underneath her hiding place, and looked around. In a few seconds, Tigerheart returned, laughing deeply in amusement.

"That dumb Pinenose! She is about as smart as a frog! But she had a good nose, unfortunately for us," he said, smiling. When he remembered the conversation that they had been having, his spirit dropped like a pebble down a cliff, and he once again said, "I'm sorry, Ivypool."

Ivypool stared into his handsome face sorrowfully, wishing with all her heart that she could convince that she wouldn't be like Dovewing. When he turned to leave, she called after him, "Wait, Tigerheart!"

Tigerheart turned to her, his face pleading her not to beg him again. "Please, Ivypool, don't-"

"Wait! Just, please, meet me at the border again! Please, Tigerheart! Just one more time, but if you still don't believe me, I-I won't bother you again," Ivypool vowed.

Tigerheart looked at her, and hesitated. Ivypool thought he was just going to remain silent until she left, but he finally mumbled, "Fine, Ivypool. I'll meet you once more, but only once."

Ivypool let out a sigh of relief, and smiled the brightest smile she could muster. Tigerheart grinned weakly back at her.

"Tigerheart!" they bother heard Pinenose screeching, and Ivypool grinned at him once more before turning and rushing away from him.

She passed the border quickly, mind at ease at being back on her territory. She walked quickly so that she wouldn't be missed. The slender moon was low as the tabby she-cat plowed trough ferns on the path to the ThunderClan camp. When she reached it, she decided to go through the dirtplace to cover up the scent. The very first ray of pale light peaked over the lake as she entered the dark stone hollow, and slipped into the apprentice's den.

Blossomfall was startled awake by her sudden entrance. "Ew, you smell, Ivypool. What are you doing up right now?" she asked. Ivypool was glad that she couldn't tell she had been in ShadowClan territory.

"I had to make dirt; sorry," she replied, smiling at her. Blossomfall yawned and closed her eyes. Ivypool lay down her nest gratefully, realizing now that she was barely able to keep her eyes open.

As she drifted to sleep quickly, she let out a sigh of contentment._ Tigerheart is mine,_ she thought. _Mine, Dovewing._


	6. Chapter 6: His Kits

**Sorry, guys, school pounced on me, and I got busy. I wasn't completely absent thought. I wrote two one-shots, _Nine Lives Lost _and _Hurting_. If you want to know what I was writing while I was not updating, then check out those two stories.**

**You know what makes me fall over in shock? I got SEVEN REVIEWS! Thank you so much, everyone! I don't deserve this at all! Plushies for everyone!**

**Please choose from the list below:  
****Ivypool  
Dovewing  
Tigerheart  
Bumblestripe  
Toadstep**

**Review Answers:**

**Cherrydawn5: I know, right! That's my favorite part of the chapter!**

**samredlamb7: Sorry for taking a while. I hope you like this chapter. I worked hard on it.**

**xXAurora LightsXx: Hold onto that popcorn! I'll try to add drama, and suspense, and all that fun stuff. Let's torture these characters! I'm so glad that you're like this story.**

**Erin Hunteress: Wow, you reviewed every chapter! Thank you so much, for the praise, I don't deserve it! And I'm so happy that you like this story. It means so much to me! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. I like your pen name, by the way!**

**Sinora Saphire: Yes, yes, fluffy fluffy fluff. I live on fluff! I just hope it doesn't get too fluffy. I have a plan for Ivypool, I do.**

**Moondust: I'm so glad you like, though I don't know why. My writing is bad. xP Longer chapters, I will try. As for the cookie, you can have a virtual one! What kind?**

**Guest: I love Ivypool, too!**

* * *

**Dovewing POV**

He had already told everyone who had ears to listen. He had already claimed her as his. Claimed _them _as his. But the fact was, they probably weren't his.

Dovewing sighed, shifting in the crinkling moss and bracken in her stuffed nest. Bumblestripe had shoved her into this cramped place, ordered any apprentices who weren't on patrol to collect bedding, and had already come in ten times in the last five minutes to ask if she was comfortable.

The sun peeked through the tight-woven thorns that made up the nursery, splashing the silver she-cat with dappled shadows. She could hear the voices of Brightheart and Daisy gossiping softly right outside of the den.

Jayfeather had told her that she was carrying kits. He didn't say whose kits. He probably didn't know. But Dovewing had a feeling of who they belonged to. A horrific, crushing feeling. Who else _could _they belong to?

Not Bumblestripe, she hadn't spent enough time with him. It made sense that the kits were Tigerheart's. It just did. But the fact was, that they _couldn't _be his. Cats from different clans were forbidden to have kits together. But they were his. Dovewing just knew.

But she couldn't tell anyone else that. Certainly not Bumblestripe. And once Briarlight had found out that she was having kits, everyone knew. Everyone knew that she was having kits. But they just couldn't belong to Tigerheart. They had to belong to Bumblestripe, but they _didn't_.

Dovewing lay her head on her paws, wishing she was out hunting. But Bumblestripe had insisted that she move in to the nursery, though there was still at least a moon and a half before the kits were due.

Bumblestripe poked his black-striped head in through the slim entrance. "Are you sure you're comfortable, Dovewing?" he asked, again. Dovewing smiled. She quite liked to be fussed over, however boring it was.

"Yes, Bumblestripe. I'm fine," she assured him, and he ducked back out. Dovewing found that she was enjoying the way that Bumblestripe cared for her. It made her feel warm inside. Just like Tigerheart had...

Tigerheart! Tigerheart was the last thing that she wanted on her mind at the moment. She had many more things to worry about. For instance, Lilypaw didn't have a mentor. And Dovewing wanted to train her terribly. But she had at least another seven moons to be spent in the nursery, and by that time, Lilypaw would be a warrior.

But she was having Tigerheart's kits. Didn't he have the right to know? It was a crazy impulse, but Dovewing felt as she had to share the news of her kits with their father. But what would he think? He was still angry with her, after all. Would he tell everyone? Would he chase her away? Or would he expect them to start meeting again, continue their secret romance?

Nothing seemed clear. Dovewing thought that maybe a walk through the woods with Ivypool might make her feel better, but the white and silver tabby continued to ignore her, despite her apology. And Bumblestripe would never let her out of camp again!

"But, Mother, I'm not tired!" rang the protest of a kit to a queen. Brightheart appeared, shuffling Snowkit, Dewkit, and Amberkit into the nursery.

"Now, you know that you have to nap. If you don't, you'll be too tired to stay awake later tonight," she told her young offspring. Dewkit clawed at a bit of moss bad-temperedly.

"No I won't! I'll stay up forever!" the small gray and white tom mewed. Brightheart just shook her head, and curled up around her three squirming children. After a few seconds, Amberkit noticed Dovewing.

"What is _she _doing here?" she asked her mother. Brightheart rasped her tongue over a stray tuft of fur on Snowkit's back.

"That's Dovewing. She's going to have kits of her own soon," Brightheart explained. Amberkit pricked her ears, and whipped her head around wildly, scanning the nursery.

"Where are her kits?" she asked. Dovewing and Brightheart purred in amusement. Dovewing leaned over to Amberkit, flicking her tiny gray tail gently with her paw.

"My kits aren't born yet. They'll be here in about a moon," she told the little she-kit. Amberkit drew herself up in a prideful manner, sticking her nose in the air.

"I'll be an apprentice in five moons. Is one moon longer than five moons?" she asked, her eyes glinting in curiosity. Brightheart drew her tail around Amberkit, and nudged her closer to her.

"Five moons is longer than one moon. Five is longer than one," she said, using a paw to gently press Amberkit's body into a sleeping position. Amberkit scowled.

"But I've waited for a whole lot of moons to become an apprentice! How long is it going to take?!" she growled loudly.

Brightheart's brow furrowed. "Hush now, go to sleep, Amberkit," she said sternly. Amberkit protested once more, but gave in as a large yawn broke her stature, and she closed her eyes sleepily as her mother swept her against her dozing littermates.

Dovewing's muzzle curved into a smile. Brightheart gazed at her through one green eye. The other had been torn out, along with a whole half of the ginger and white she-cat's face, by a ferocious pack of dogs that had hunted the clan even before they had traveled from the old forest. The terror that she must've experienced was unimaginable. Dovewing had never done anything courageous in her life, save defeating the beavers as an apprentice.

"I don't know how you do it, Brightheart," she said, purring as Snowkit twitched in his sleep. "Raising these kits..."

Brightheart gave her chest fur a self-conscious lick. "Oh, they're a paw-ful alright. But it's worth it to watch them grow up and serve their clan! Why, look at Whitewing! She's already a warrior, and had a mate," she said, a faraway look in her single eye. She gave Dovewing an encouraging lick. "And she's raised you and Ivypool."

Dovewing had forgotten that Brightheart was Whitewing's mother. It seemed strange that the elderly she-cat should have kits at this age. "And now you're preparing another litter! It's amazing," Dovewing said, admiring Brightheart's accomplishments.

"Now, don't make me feel old, darling," Brightheart teased with a good-natured flick of her tail. Dovewing dipped her head in response, but didn't go beyond that.

Bumblestripe's yellow eyes blared from the entrance of the nursery. He opened his mouth, but Dovewing was faster. "Now, if you ask me if I'm comfortable again, I'll tear my own ears off!" she snapped, but she couldn't help smiling. Bumblestripe detected her humor, and grinned, but took the hint.

_Bumblestripe's so wonderful... _Dovewing thought contentedly. _I'm so happy that he's mine. _Maybe Dovewing could forget Tigerheart, and focus on the tom outside the den.

But, Dovewing's mind once again drifted to tom just outside her reach. Why was it that one always desired things one didn't have? Why must she yearn for Tigerheart, who was mountains away, when another stood beside her loyally?

The answer did not come. The scent of fresh-kill wafted in as Cherrypaw lugged a plump rabbit and a bushy-tailed squirrel into the nursery. She set her prey in front of the two queens, eyes gleaming with pride.

"I caught these myself!" she announced. Dovewing dipped her head in gratitude. Foxleap was teaching the little ginger she-cat well. Brightheart pawed at the squirrel.

"A lovely catch, darling," she mewed, and then began to devour the creature. Dovewing agreed curtly and watched Cherrypaw leave, wishing for her own apprentice. Her stomach didn't feel up for a huge rabbit, so she decided to share with Ivypool, hoping her sister had forgotten their arguement.

Dovewing rose to her paws, took up the rabbit in her jaws, and squeezed out of the bramble den. Bumblestripe narrowed his eyes as she exited the den.

"You can't come out! You need to be in the nursery," he protested. Dovewing gave him a c_ome on _look, and he backed down. She spotted Ivypool sunning beside Toadstep, deep in conversation.

_They're perfect for each other, _Dovewing thought. But as she neared the conversing pair, their expressions became clear. Ivypool had a pained look on her face, and Toadstep was staring at his black and white paws angrily.

"Hello," she said. Toadstep looked up, still scowling.

"Oh, hi. I'll leave you two to talk," he spat, and stalked away, kicking up dust as he went. Ivypool stared after him, biting her lip. Dovewing shot her a questioning look, and the tabby she-cat looked guiltily down at the ground.

"What's the matter?" Dovewing asked. Ivypool shifted on her paws, grating away some sand as she scraped her claws against the red stone of the hollow.

"Well... He asked me to come hunting with him, and I said that I had just gotten back from a patrol, and wasn't up for it yet. Then he blew up about how I kept ignoring him, and how he was trying to be friends, but I wouldn't be social," she mewed quietly, blue eyes fixed in the direction the tom had padded away.

Dovewing lay down next to Ivypool, sharing the warmth as the sun rose to its highest place in the sky. "I'm sorry," she said. "Toms can be difficult. It'll work out. It has for me, at least," Dovewing reminded her, glancing at Bumblestripe fondly, who was talking with Blossomfall.

Ivypool perked her ears. "Oh yes, you're having Bumblestripe's kits!" she said, looking at Dovewing's belly as if she expected the kits to arrive any second. "So... you've forgotten about Tigerheart?" she asked.

Dovewing was surprised by her question. She looked at Ivypool curiously. "What do you mean, have I forgotten about him?" she questioned, searching Ivypool's face for an explanation.

Ivypool rapidly turned away, not meeting her eyes. "Well, ya know, I just kinda thought you might still like him..." she said, turning back to Dovewing cautiously. Dovewing growled.

_How dare she even think that? _she thought angrily. "Of course not! It was just a stupid romance I made up in my head!" she snarled. "Do _you _have feelings for him?" she added accusingly. Ivypool bared her fangs, but didn't say anything.

"Honestly, Ivypool, when will you get over him? Don't you know he could never like you?!" Dovewing told her, voice rising. Other cats in the stone hollow began to stare at the quarreling littermates.

Ivypool looked around at the watchers, snarling, and sauntered off. _I cornered her! Hah! _Dovewing thought, satisfied.

_But why did I go off like that? _said another voice deep inside of her. _How come you were trying to convince her that Tigerheart could never like her? What would it matter to you?_

The other cats had gone back to their business, and the rabbit Cherrypaw had caught still lay in front of Dovewing, uneaten. But Dovewing could not possibly stomach it. She stealthily slid it back into the fresh-kill pile, and watched as another hungry cat made off with it.

Dovewing was glad to be out of the nursery, and she didn't want to return quickly. In order to maintain her freedom, she slipped out of the stone hollow, unseen by Bumblestripe, and into the woods.

What was she going to do there? Was she going to see Tigerheart?

_Of course not! _Dovewing said sternly. _I'm just getting some fresh air! _But as she walked, Dovewing paws carried her to the ShadowClan border. The all-too familiar scent tickled the scent glands on the roof of her mouth tauntingly as she drew in a breath. The scent screamed _Tigerheart!_

This place, it fit in with her life, it came naturally in the painting of all she had become, and all she wanted to be. The trees, the stones, the earth beneath her claws, it all made sense. This was where she used to see Tigerheart during their secret midnight meetings.

Dovewing leaned her back against the rough surface of a boulder. Maybe she was just imagining it, but she thought that she caught a trace of his scent...

There he was. Just like she remembered him. His dark tabby coat hadn't changed, and neither had his glimmering amber eyes. He had a new scar, probably from the battle, but other than that, nothing had changed.

"Who goes there?" he yowled. Dovewing remained silent. Tigerheart came closer, and when he saw her, his eyes flickered with disappointment. "Oh, I thought you might be..."

He trailed off, not finishing. _You thought I might be who? _Dovewing demanded inwardly. _Is there someone you would rather see?_

But she pushed the thoughts away. "I-I need to talk to you, Tigerheart. Please," she added, dipping her head. Tigerheart studied her, and his jaws clenched.

"I don't want to talk to you. I don't ever want to see you again!" he spat, and whipped around. Dovewing's mouth opened helplessly. He didn't turn to look at her, so she snapped onto her paws and dashed after him.

"Wait, Tigerheart! It's important. I-I..." Dovewing didn't know how to put her emotions to words. Tigerheart, still not looking at her, stopped in his tracks, and began to speak quietly.

"If you want us to be together again, then go away. You said that we couldn't be together, so get out of my territory."

Dovewing's eyes stung with tears. Was that really how he felt, or was he just masking his pain?

_What am I doing here? What am I supposed to say? I have to say something... _she thought, biting her lip. Tigerheart still stood, unmoving and silent, with his back facing her. Neither of them made a sound for a few endless moments.

"Tigerheart," she began, planning out her speech. "We cannot be together... but there's something you should know. Yesterday, I found out that I was having kits... and-and..." Dovewing searched for the right words.

What would he think? Would he be happy? Angry, perhaps? And if he was angry, would he blame her? Would he tell on her? There was no way to know.

"I think that the kits are... yours."

Tigerheart turned his head slowly. Their eyes met, burning amber against leafy green. His expression was unreadable, except one element. Shock. Tigerheart's eyes were as wide as moons. His lips were parted ever so slightly, as if he was afraid to let them open, but too shocked to let them close.

Dovewing wanted to press her muzzle into his fur. She wanted to let their pelts brush and collide; she wanted them to be one. But she suppressed the urge, and watched as Tigerheart stood quivering, taking in what she had said.

"Mine...?" he finally said. "What-what about that ThunderClan tom, Bumble-something?"

"They're not his. I just know. They can't be; we didn't spend enough time together. They must be yours, Tigerheart," she said, letting out a breath. Tigerheart looked down, realizing that what she said was true.

"But-but what does that mean for you? Will you get in trouble? How will your clan take that?" Tigerheart asked. If it was out of either curiosity or concern, Dovewing did not know.

"I haven't told another soul except you. Everyone thinks that the kits are Bumblestripe's," she replied, moistening her lips under Tigerheart's penetrating gaze.

"So why did you tell me?" Tigerheart asked, cocking his head like a bird. Dovewing wasn't exactly sure how to answer his question.

"I don't know. I just thought that you should know, because the kits belong to you," she said, concluding that that was the reason, and that there was no other.

_But maybe you wanted to see him- _the voice inside her head ventured to whisper. Dovewing ignored it.

Tigerheart sat down, thinking. "What if one looks like me? What then?" he asked. Dovewing shook her head. No cat would recognize it if their kit looked like a ShadowClan tom, would they?

But Bumblestripe might recognize it. He knew about them, just barely, from the conversation he had overheard she and Ivypool having. What would he do if he knew that her kits were Tigerheart's?

_It hasn't come to that yet, _Dovewing thought. Tigerheart was staring at her again, a hungry look in his eyes.

"Is that really the only reason you came?" he mewed. "Do you _really_ believe that we can't be together?"

As much as she wanted to, Dovewing knew that she had couldn't tell him the truth. She couldn't meet him again. It was over, and Dovewing had to accept it. She _had _to.

"Yes, Tigerheart," she mewed. Tigerheart paused for a second, but then surged forward. Dovewing cried out in fear. Was he going to attack her?

He rasped his tongue gently across her face, burying his nose into her long silver fur, and then quickly drew back. Dovewing shrank against the boulder, breathing rapidly. Tigerheart's eyes were fixed on her.

"I had to do that," he whispered. "Just once more." And with that, he disappeared, his dark stripes melding into shadows of the pines. Gone.


	7. Chapter 7: Second Best

**Wow! I got six reviews for this one chapter, I have thirty-nine reviews in all! I don't deserve you guys! Ivypool and Bumblestripe are popular plushies. This chapter is fluffy, again!**

**Review Answers:**

**xXAurora LightsXx: Something dramatic is gonna happen, just you wait. Drama, drama, drama! Bumblestripe is gonna get reeled into this somehow.**

**Cherrydawn5: Yup, Ivypool isn't gonna like it at all. Getting more into that in Chapter 8!**

**Erin Hunteress: Yes, curse school! I lurve Bumblestripe too!**

**Kooky Kit: Yes, Ivypool and Tigerheart. It is a bit a weird idea, but I immediately saw them together in the last book. I'm glad you like it!**

**samredlamb7: Those kits are so cute! I might change a few things, but I'll definitely consider them. As for Bumblestripe, the kits aren't his. They are Tigerheart's alone. But that does give me an idea for someone else...**

**Spottedclaw21: Oops, sorry. Changing that.**

**Bluefire8123: Thank you so much! The story would hardly be complete without both sisters' thoughts on the matter.**

* * *

**Ivypool POV**

"You came!" a delighted voice behind Ivypool mewed. She whipped around, prepared to defend herself, but was greeted by Tigerheart's familiar brown tabby frame. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank StarClan! I thought you might be a ShadowClan warrior," she said, fur laying down flat on her shoulders. Tigerheart tilted his head to the side.

"But I _am_ a ShadowClan warrior," he teased. Ivypool purred.

"But you're not just a ShadowClan warrior," she whispered, pressing her muzzle into his soft fur. Tigerheart looked at her through playfully narrowed eyes.

"Oh? What else am I?" he teased, goading her to let her feelings spill. Ivypool didn't respond in words, but just twined her tail in a spiral around Tigerheart's so that brown tabby and white tabby became one.

Guilt gnawed at Ivypool like fox fangs. This was wrong, and yet it felt so right.

"So..." she began, changing the subject awkwardly. "How is ShadowClan?" she asked, wondering what losses the rival clan had suffered.

Tigerheart thought for a moment. "Well, prey is still running well. Starlingwing had decided to follow the path of a medicine cat. Dawnpelt is having Toadfoot's kits. We lost Scorchfur and Snowbird in the battle. Oh, and Redwillow. He was a traitor. And Blackstar lost a life, maybe too," he told her. "And Pinenose lost a kit," he added.

Ivypool's eyes widened in horror. "You mean the she-cat who chased you last time?" she thought, feeling sick with sympathy. Tigerheart nodded solemnly.

"It-it was the liveliest thing she's done since her kits' death." he mewed sadly, looking down at his tabby fur. Then his gaze fixed on Ivypool again. "What about ThunderClan?"

"Well, we lost Firestar, as you've heard from the patrols, and Ferncloud and Mousefur," she mewed, recalling all of the bodies they had collected on that terrible night. "And Hollyleaf," she breathed.

Tigerheart pressed his muzzling against her flank comfortingly. "I remember her," he whispered. "I remember carrying her with you."

Ivypool nestled into him, feeling safer than anywhere else in the world. She remembered, that, too. She remembered their fur brushing as Hollyleaf's bloodied form weighed them down. At that moment, she had never thought that this, what she was experiencing now, was possible. But here she was, and here Tigerheart was.

"Ivypool," Tigerheart suddenly asked. "How is this going to end? Are we going to keep meeting until it becomes to difficult, or until we're discovered? Or will this end in a fight?"

Ivypool didn't know how to answer those questions. How would it end? Could they meet together like this forever? It was only the second time Ivypool had seen him, but still. It had to end, eventually.

"I-I don't know. Maybe it won't end," she ventured to say. Tigerheart looked deep into her eyes, affection just pouring off of him.

"Ivypool, we both know that that isn't realistic. It has to end. But I'm asking you, how do you want it to?" he mewed seriously, amber eyes burning into Ivypool's down-faced head.

Ivypool didn't want to think of it like that. She just wanted to imagine that she was here forever, curled up around Tigerheart, tail entwined with his.

But the truth of Tigerheart's words was as clear as crystal. It pierced Ivypool's consciousness like a claw. Her tail drooped.

"I really don't know, Tigerheart," she said, almost sobbing. The world was so cruel! Why did it have to be forbidden that cats from different clans couldn't be mates? The whole warrior code was a jumble of stupid pointless laws that brought nothing but pain!

A tear trickled out of one of Ivypool's eyes. It was warm, and left a trail of moisture on her cheek fur.

Tigerheart's gaze was so gentle. He wrapped his tail around her and pressed her as close as he could to his heart. "Ivypool, you probably need some time to consider this, and it sounds crazy, but..." he trailed off, turning away. Ivypool tilted her head to the side.

"What?" she asked quietly. Tigerheart looked at her, the meaning of his love showing in his expression, painted on with all manner of possible detail.

"If we want this to be real, we need to run away together."

Ivypool took a moment to register in her mind was he had just said. Run away? _Away from the clans, and Dovewing, and all my friends and family... and Toadstep?_

Toadstep had hinted more and more in the past few days that he wanted to be her mate. He asked her to share prey with him all the time, and had asked to go hunting and on walks, and had spent one night in the apprentice's den so that he could be close to her.

Ivypool had to admit that the handsome black and white tom was starting to charm her. His random jokes and heartfelt compliments made her feel so special, but it made her feel sick when she thought of Tigerheart around him. One couldn't have two mates, could they?

But to run away...

Ivypool had spent moons training in the ways of the warrior code, hunting and fighting with all of her soul. She had dedicated her life to being a warrior, and a warrior she had become. Could she really throw that all away for Tigerheart?

When Ivypool looked at Tigerheart, she felt fluttering and warm inside, so excited and enthusiastic that all of her instincts narrowed down being as close to him as possible. Did she love him? Could she really give up everything for him?

She didn't know. "Tigerheart... I think what you say is true. But-but I need some time to think about it," she said, not meeting his eyes. Tigerheart nodded in understanding.

"Yes, I thought so," he said. "But until you make up your mind, meet me here each night. Do you think you could manage that?"

Ivypool nodded. She would meet him at any time, if only to feel his fur brush hers and drink in his scent. His scent... oh, his sweet scent. Ivypool inhaled deeply, wanting to remember this scent forever and ever. She opened her mouth to let it fill her senses. It was so familiar, so perfectly right...

There was something about his scent that made it a bit too familiar. Something was mixed in, just ever so faintly, and it was a scent more familiar than any other to Ivypool.

_Dovewing._

Ivypool cringed. Had Tigerheart seen Dovewing? Betrayal and jealousy whirled in a storm of rage in her heart. It made her heart ache, oh so terribly.

"Tigerheart..." she said, her voice barely audible. "Have you met Dovewing, too, tonight?"

Maybe Ivypool imagined it, but she was certain that she saw guilt flicker in Tigerheart's amber eyes for a heartbeat before it disappeared. "No, of course not. Why do you ask?" he said quickly.

"I-I thought I smelled her," she said, searching Tigerheart's expression.

Tigerheart shook his head vigouriously. "Maybe she's near," he suggested. "So, do you think we should meet here, or somewhere else?"

Ivypool's heart sank. Tigerheart had changed the subject too fast. He had seen Dovewing, and wasn't going to admit it.

_It's not fair!_ she thought resentfully. _Dovewing gets everything that I want. Everything! I'll always be second best._

She remembered when they had been training, and Dovewing had always out-shined her. She was constantly hunting more efficiently, fighting with greater skill, and Cinderheart had even once said that Ivypool should have a better attitude, like Dovewing. Even now, when the prophecy was over, Dovewing still had Tigerheart's loyalty. It was so cruel.

"Ivypool?"

Ivypool shook her head; Tigerheart's voice brought her back into reality. "No, no, this meeting place is fine," she said, not looking at him. "I think I should go now."

Tigerheart let out a disappointed sigh, and touched his nose to Ivypool's flank. "Alright. See you tomorrow?" he asked.

Ivypool nodded, still not letting her eyes meet those burning amber ones. She heard Tigerheart pad away.

Ivypool's emotions boiled inside of her, threatening to overflow. She dug her claws in the leaf-strewn forest floor and clenched her jaws. The unfairness of it all was so unbearable!

Dovewing's fresh scent touched her nostrils delicately, and the silver she-cat entranced with a single quiver of a fern frond. "Ivypool?" she asked, surprise edging her voice. "Are you alright?" she asked, padding nearer.

_Maybe Tigerheart didn't see Dovewing!_ she thought, spirits lifting. _Maybe she was just near, like he said._

Ivypool shook her head. "No," she said flatly. Dovewing tasted the air, and hissed.

"Tigerheart! What was he doing here?" she growled, her green gaze burning into Ivypool accusingly. Ivypool shrugged.

"I dunno," she lied.

"You were meeting him!" Dovewing said, eyes widening, and then narrowing. They glowed with hostility.

"So what?" Ivypool said, deciding not to try and cover up. It wouldn't work. She was drenched in Tigerheart's smell; there was no way to explain it. "He loves me!" she spat at Dovewing.

"No he doesn't!" Dovewing protested. "He could never love you! He loves-" she stopped herself, and looked at her paws guiltily.

"He loves you?" Ivypool taunted. "Why should he? He met with me, after all! He wants to run away with me. He never asked you that. And you're having Bumblestripe's kits. He can't still be loyal to you after that."

Dovewing unsheathed her claws, and carved deep ruts in the ground in her anger. "No, I'm not! My kits are Tigerheart's!" she yowled.

Ivypool froze. Dovewing was having Tigerheart's kits? "No!" she screeched. "You liar!"

"No. The kits are Tigerheart's. I'm certain," Dovewing mewed seriously. She looked right at Ivypool with equal defiance.

Ivypool let out a yowl of rage, and almost flung herself at Dovewing. But she stopped when the she-cat's stomach swayed as she swerved to defend herself. It was swollen, Ivypool suddenly noticed, with the kits growing inside. She couldn't attack a carrying queen. And she couldn't attack her sister.

With a hiss of frustration, she sprinted away in the opposite direction. _It's not fair! Nothing's fair!_ she thought.

Her paws pounded on the ground as she sped through the oak forest, bramble thorn tearing out clumps of her fur. A cobweb got caught on her air, and as she tried to remove it, she tripped over a root and was arched out of the ground the bristling spine of a cat. She went tumbling down a slope, and landed with a splash in the lake.

Ivypool's eyes stung with tears as she lifted herself out of the water. She had cuts all along her sides, and there were pebbles embedded in one of her paws. She was freezing, want blood was trickling into the lank from the deepest of her scratches.

Toadstep came racing down the slope toward her, his amber eyes full of concern. "Ivypool! Ivypool! Are you alright?" he asked as he examined her wounds. Ivypool closed her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, just a bit bruised. " she mewed, rasping her tongue painfully across a long gash on one of her forelegs. Toadstep let her lean on his shoulder as she scrambled up the bank out of the cold lake. The sun was just rising above the RiverClan territory horizon, dying the lake and sky golden.

"The sunrise is beautiful, isn't it?" Toadstep asked as they both gazed out onto the sparkling water. Ivypool nodded silently, the pain of her cuts dulling.

Toadstep sniffed the deepest gash, which went from her spine to right flank. "C'mon, Ivypool. Let's get you to Jayfeather and Leafpool," he said, and she nodded again.

_Toadstep, I wish I could tell you everything,_ she thought as she dragged herself up through the towering oaks. _I wish I could tell you about how it's hard to decide between you and Tigerheart, and how Dovewing's kits are Tigerheart's, and how hard it is to be second best._


	8. Chapter 8: Not Mine

**Sorry for not updating! My only excuse is that I got busy, and didn't have the time. But the chapter's here, and I should be giving you another in a few days or so.**

**Review Answers:**

**Ambershine200: Thank you so much! Ivypool will get a happy ending... sort of... I'm still working out all the details. We'll just have to see. ;)**

**Erin Hunteress: Yeah, there's a reason to hate everybody. I luv Tigerheart, though! And Dovewing! And Ivypool! And EVERYBODY! Sorry. XD I would love to read your story! I'm so sorry it took so long to update.**

**Rosie: So sorry that I made you wait so long! (Not that my writing is that good.) Yes, I luv Dovewing too! And the kits are coming soon, I can't wait either! Do you have an account?**

**TEDDYBEAR: Whoa! I've never met anyone so anti-Dovewing before! I hope to use my crappy writing skills to kind of change her personality, and channel your hate elsewhere. But she had a lot of hardship coming to her. I mean, a lot. Your story sounds cool! What is your account called?**

* * *

**Dovewing POV**

The silver she-cat trudged back to camp, paws dragging behind her. She had gone out too long, and her paws were aching after having to support her swelling belly-full of kits. She could feel them moving, exploring and growing, so tiny and naïve.

Tigerheart had betrayed her! Well, not really... _We aren't together anymore, _Dovewing reminded herself, letting out a deep sigh.

She looked at the ground, feeling Ivypool's jeers truly sinking in, sending her heart plummeting. But what had she been hoping for? That he would just wait until she admitted to herself that she still loved him?

It was stupid. This whole thing was mouse-brained! Cats from different clans couldn't be mates or have kits! That was against the warrior code! But where was she now? Huffing and puffing because she could barely carry the weight of a _ShadowClan tom's _kits.

_I wish I'd never even met him! _she growled to herself, though she knew it wasn't true. But what did it matter when no one could hear her thinking? She could think anything she wanted, and it wouldn't affect anything anywhere, except herself.

She didn't regret her romance with Tigerheart. She had fallen in love with him, and she loved the kits growing inside of her. They weren't Bumblestripe's, but they were hers, and they would be perfect.

Now her head hurt along with her paws. These thoughts racked around in her mind painfully and exhausted her brain. She just wanted to curl up right there and sleep off all the tiredness. But it had grown horribly cold, and the sky was darkening with clouds promising snow.

_Leaf-bare's coming, _she thought grimly as she lugged herself through the undergrowth, nearing camp. _Now there'll be less prey and more sickness, on top of everything!_

Finally, her legs gave way. They just collapsed beneath her, and she didn't try to get back up. How many kits was she going to have? Five?

Her pelt was rumpled and thorns and leaves were tangled into it. She rasped her tongue over her matted gray fur, yanking out brambles. She combed through the sleek strands gently on her stomach, where the fur was thinner. Mud was caked between her claws, and she had to use her teeth to scrape it out.

Bumblestripe's tabby form startled her as it swept through the ferns. "There you are!" he exclaimed, immediately at her side. "You're alright, aren't you? You're not feeling contractions?!"

The concern in his eyes made Dovewing smile. "No, I'm just fine. Just a bit tired, that's all," she assured him, and went back to grooming her pelt. Her belly was so enlarged that it was impossible to reach the fur near the base of her tail. She stretched her neck backwards with her tongue outstretched, and felt her ears burn with embarrassment as she struggled.

Bumblestripe let out a purr of amusement. "Here, let me help you," he offered, and bent over her, running her tongue along the stray parts of her pelt. Dovewing appreciated his aid, but she couldn't meet his eyes while he licked over flank.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Bumblestripe asked, brow creased with worry. Dovewing nodded. Bumblestripe gazed at her with warm yellow eyes. "Just be careful with those kits you're carrying!"

"Of course," Dovewing laughed, and gave her stomach a fond lick. She could hear Bumblestripe shifting on his paws, and looked up to see a very sad smile on his face.

"What is it?" she asked, tensing. Bumblestripe looked from her face, to her belly, to her face a again.

"They-they're not m-mine, are they?"

Dovewing opened her mouth, but she couldn't think of a cover-up. Her brain was as blank as the surface of a stone, lacking any idea or anything else. There was only one thing to do: tell him the truth. Dovewing's heart ached, and she could feel the grief stabbing into her soul.

Dovewing didn't know why she told the truth. It was such a mouse-brained thing to do. He might never forgive her, and he might tell everyone, and get her exiled. But looking into his eyes, his knowing but gloomy expression stopped her from lying.

"They're not yours."

Bumblestripe looked at the ground, letting out a sigh that snapped Dovewing's heart in two. "I thought so. It just couldn't be... It all just happened too fast..."

"Please don't be mad, Bumblestripe," Dovewing pleaded, though she knew she didn't deserve his mercy. "I'm so sorry! But I don't love Tigerheart anymore! I love _you_."

Bumblestripe's head snapped up. "Don't you dare tell me that! Don't make this any harder than this already is. I get it, okay? But I'm not about to ruin your life and tell everyone. I'm not a jerk, like some."

Dovewing looked away, stung terribly. The kits squirmed inside, as if they could sense the tension in the atmosphere. She heard Bumblestripe slinking away, his tail dragging.

_How long did I think I could keep it a secret? But how did he know? _she wondered, as she lay her head down on the forest floor miserably.

Then a horrifying thought crept into the back of her mind. She knew in her heart that Tigerheart would never tell in a million years, but... _Ivypool!_

How could her sister betray her? How could she be so heartless? First she stole Tigerheart, now this! Well, she didn't steal Tigerheart. Tigerheart wasn't hers. She had made that clear to him, and herself. But then why did she feel a pang of jealousy whenever she thought of her sister curling around her former love?

_Because he's not your _former _love! _her conscious screamed. Dovewing groaned. She had been through all of this before, arguing with herself into the very depths of the night, and still undecided in the morning. Would it ever end?

The ground was slowly turning her underbelly numb with cold. A silver flake danced down from the sky, followed by another, and another. The tiny white ice formations clung to her silver fur, giving it a shiny, lunar appearance.

The snow was beautiful but her body was aching with the cold. She felt exhausted and freezing, and hungry. Though she knew that food was scarce. Fear suddenly pricked her when she thought of her kits.

_What if they die from the cold? Or what if they die before they're born? _Why did her kits have to be born in leaf-bare, of all times. There was the cold, the sickness, the lack of prey, and everything else that could go wrong just because kits were so fragile.

_I need to stay strong for my kits, no matter what! _she vowed. Her muscles shrieked in protest as she rose from the cool earth. Her pads felt dry and chapped as they dragged through the quickly-growing blanket of snow. Her slender legs shook under the weight of the kits.

When Dovewing neared camp, Mousewhisker, who was on guard, let out a mew of surprise, and rushed over to her. "What in StarClan are you doing in this weather?! You'll freeze to death!" he exclaimed as he allowed Dovewing to lean on his shoulder for support.

When they entered the stone hollow, Dovewing spotted Bumblestripe crouched near the tiny fresh-kill pile, talking quietly with Blossomfall. When he saw Dovewing, he rapidly shifted positions so that his back faced her.

Dovewing swallowed, feeling more discouraged than at any time in her life. It was pure torture. Mousewhisker led her to the medicine den, where Jayfeather, Leafpool, and Briarlight were chatting grimly.

"Are you sure that's all the catmint that Cherrypaw and Seedpaw could-" Leafpool was saying, until she caught sight of Dovewing and Mousewhisker. Her amber eyes flickered with alarm. "Oh no! Are two coughing as well?"

Dovewing noticed Daisy, Purdy, Molepaw, and Brackenfur all nested in the back of the den. She heard dry coughs erupt from one of the three; she couldn't tell which.

"No," Mousewhisker told her. "Dovewing was outside of camp, and she seemed weak with cold, so I brought her here," he mewed, glancing anxiously at Dovewing.

Leafpool's fur lay flat, and she closed her eyes with a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I don't think we could manage another patient, let alone have room them in here. Jayfeather, could you grab the herbs for Dovewing?"

Jayfeather nodded, his blue eyes dancing from each figure in the room. Dovewing shivered as it reminded her of his new sense of sight. His eyes no longer looked onward in a ghastly way, but it seemed unnatural for the medicine cat to see in the wakeful world.

The tabby tom disappeared into the back of the den, and returned with a variety of herbs clamped in his jaws. "Here you are," he said as he passed them to Dovewing. She licked them up, shuddering at the unpleasant bitter flavor.

Mousewhisker exited after that, and Dovewing turned to follow him, only to be stopped by a quiet mew from Jayfeather. "Hold on a second, Dovewing. I want to examine the growth of your kits," he said. He ran a gray paw along her belly, and pressed his ear against her flank to hear the tiny heartbeats drumming faintly inside.

"They sound healthy. At least two, I should think. Probably three or four. They're due a bit earlier than I expected, though," he informed her. Dovewing bit her lip.

"How early?" she asked, a feeling of dread passing through her. Would everything go smoothly?

"A moon, at the most, actually. I'd say at the least a half of a moon. I don't predict any complications; everything seems fine," Jayfeather soothed. Leafpool put her tail around the young she-cat shoulders.

"And should there be any complications, Jayfeather and I are right here whenever you need us. My advice is to keep those outings less frequent. It's safer, and it'd ease poor Bumblestripe," she said with a purr. Dovewing's insides lurched at the sound of Bumblestripe's name, and she held in a wail of despair.

Briarlight merrily began discussing names once more, but her words jostled together as a long stream of conversation poured out of her mouth. Briarlight had always been so cheerful, even in times of great sadness. But at this point it was starting to get of Dovewing's nerves. She yawned, feeling her eyelids droop.

"Alright, I'm gonna get some shut-eye. I'm asleep on my paws already. Thank you for the herbs, Jayfeather, Leafpool," she announced her thanks, and then bounded away as quickly as she could with her load.

When she was half-way to the nursery, Lilypaw caught her. "Wait, Dovewing!" she mewed through a mouthful. Dovewing halted, and turned to her former apprentice. The tabby and white she-cat lay down a miniscule vole at her paws. "It was the only prey I found. I wanted to give it to you!"

Dovewing began her reply, but was interrupted by a sudden bout of coughing from Lilypaw. The little apprentice's chest shook, her lungs heaving and her legs trembling. Dovewing's eyes widened in horror as she fought to stay upright. The fit threatened to unbalanced her, and Lilypaw's pale ginger sister raced to her side.

"C'mon, Lilypaw! You have to go to Leafpool and Jayfeather!" she pleaded. Lilypaw began a protest, but couldn't speak through the violent sneezes as her lungs tried to expel their contents.

Sorreltail, the apprentices' mother darted into camp and grabbed Lilypaw by her scruff like she would a kit, and began dragging her to Leafpool's den.

_Soon, everyone will be sick, and I'll have to try and eat enough for my kits, and keep them healthy. Why does it have to Lilypaw? _she thought disparagingly. She began to make her way to the nursery again, but Squirrelflight stopped her.

Dovewing felt a prick of annoyance. Why couldn't she just get to the nursery already?

"Bramblestar would like you to come to the gathering tomorrow," Squirrelflight told her. "If you think you can make it. After all, it'll be your last for a while. You'll need to stay in camp for the six moons before your kits are apprenticed. Plus, its the first gathering since the battle, and you're one of the heroes," she said, approval clear in her voice.

Dovewing smiled at her. She _would _get to the gathering. It would be an interesting one, no doubt. She guessed that all the other warriors would be wanting to go as well, and she wondered who else would be chosen.

A commotion arose abruptly from the entrance to the stone hollow. Ivypool and Toadstep entered camp. The salty tang of blood hit the air, and panic rose in Dovewing's chest as she saw the scratches that crisscrossed her pale tabby sister's pelt.

"... fine. I really am! I took a tumble, that's all," Ivypool was saying. Toadstep tail was wrapped protectively around her, and Dovewing suddenly wondered if Ivypool had gotten over Tigerheart.

But that was crazy! She had just spoken with her, and she had said that she loved him and had just secretly met him. She wouldn't change her mind like that in the course of less that an hour. The tiny wisp of hope that had glittered in the back of her mind shattered into tiny particles, stinging.

But it shouldn't sting. Because she was over him. She didn't love him anymore. She loved Bumblestripe. But he didn't love her. Anger overwhelmed the sadness she was feeling. And she channeled the anger toward Ivypool.

_This is her fault! _she thought. _If she didn't love him..._

But it was all so mixed up and muffled so that she couldn't think clearly, tiredness made her feel dizzy, and she slipped into the nursery, and was asleep before she lay down.


	9. Chapter 9: I Will Go

**Updating at last! Meant to do it sooner, but homework sucks, and there's a lot of it. I hope that you like this chapter! MORE FLUFFINESS!**

**Review Answers:**

**Ambershine200: It'll get more dramatic as the story goes on! Thank you so much! I hope I updated soon enough.**

**Erin Hunteress: Oh, I'm so sorry that I took so long. Ivypool and Dovewing already punished me. XD I'm so glad you like it! Thank you for the praise that I shouldn't get! I LUV Bumblestripe. He's such a sweetheart. I hope you like this chapter, even though it doesn't have any Bumble in it.**

**Queen June: Yes, it's a bit far-fetched, the whole TigerxIvy thing. But it could happen! I'm glad someone likes Toadstep. He's kind of alone out there...**

**Meta-If: Okay...? That's, um, cool. Why are you telling me this? Stoneteller isn't even in this story.**

* * *

**Ivypool POV**

Her pelt grew warm as it brushed against the black and white tom beside her. Her ears grew hot, and she broadened the space between them to avoid repeating the scene. Toadstep had been oddly clingy the last few days. He hadn't left her side since she had fallen into the lake.

The full moon danced in the dark water and lit up the snow as Ivypool traveled alongside her clan to the island. She was excited to see what news each clan had to bring, and the difference in relationship since the last gathering. But most of all, she was excited to see Tigerheart.

Their last few meetings had left her so happy, and she had felt restless until the sun set and she could slink off to meet his secretly. There was nothing she wanted more than to look into his amber eyes and feel his breath on her cheek.

Ivypool's sister Dovewing heaved as she lugged her weight up the slope toward WindClan territory, struggling to walk with her swollen belly.

A wisp of pity blew through Ivypool, but it drowned in a thick wave of anger. _She deserves it! _she thought bitterly.

Toadstep noticed her distressed expression and touched her gently on the shoulder, amber eyes filled with concern. "You alright, Ivypool?" he asked. Ivypool nodded, not looking at him.

"Fine," she mumbled, her paws dragging. Her muscles were still sore from the fall, and one of her scratches stung.

The oak forest opened up into the moor. The nearest white hills were dotted with WindClan warriors traveling their way. Ivypool caught sight of Onestar padding at the front, his white fangs gleaming with a cheerful grin. He was apparently in a good mood.  
"Greetings, Bramblestar. How is your clan?" he asked, interested. Bramblestar held his gaze steadily.

"We are doing quite fine, actually," he mewed. Onestar's gaze turned solemn, and he let his shoulders slump down.

"It seems strange that Firestar isn't here with use, doesn't it?" the light brown tabby said sadly. Ivypoolwas surprised that he was so sad. Wouldn't he be happy at the thought of weakness in a rival clan?

Bramblestar also dropped his hard composure, sensing that the old leader was serene. "It is strange, but he lives on in the clan, his legacy strengthening us. He will never be forgotten, for every generation. His story will be passed on from elder to kit, until the world itself disintigrates."

Ivypool wondered if this was true. Would Firestar truly be a legend? He had done many great things in his long life, and no one who had known him when he was alive would ever forget him, ever.

Her thoughts wandered to the WindClan cats, and she could see that they were skinnier than the last time she had seen them. The coming of leaf-bare was stealing prey from the rabbit-hunters. She couldn't tell if they'd suffered any losses, because she had no way of knowing who was still at camp, and who was at the Gathering.

The island came into view. She could already smell RiverClan and ShadowClan there. Lilypaw and Seedpaw ran ahead of the two leaders. It was their first Gathering.

"We get to see ShadowClan cats, for real?" Seedpaw asked. Purdy chuckled, his tail twitching.

"Yes, for real. But don't worry, young'un. There's a truce. And if any cat tries to lay a claw on you, I'll teach 'em a lesson."

When they reached the tree-bridge, Ivypool observed that it was slippery with ice. "Careful," Toadstep warned. Ivypool swallowed, and began to make her way across the fallen log. She placed each paw carefully, gripping the hard wood with her claws.

"Get moving!" Spiderleg hissed from behind. Ivypool tried to move faster, but just as she reached the end, she lost her balance and began to slide into the icy water. Before a screech could escape from her jaws, she felt teeth meet her scruff, and was dragged onto the shore of the island.

"Thanks, Toadstep," she said as she turned around. But her breath caught in her throat as she realized that Toadstep wasn't there. She jumped in surprise as she saw instead the brown tabby pelt of her favorite cat in the world.

"Tigerheart!" she exclaimed. Tigerheart laughed and rasped his tongue over her muzzle. She ducked away. "Not where everyone can see!"

Tigerheart just laughed again.

"Ivpool! Ivypool!" Toadstep's cry rose to their ears. "Ivypool!" The black and white tom burst through the trees. "There you are," he said, brushing against her. He glared daggers at Tigerheart. "What did you do to her?" he demanded.

Tigerheart grinned at him. "Nothing. She fell of the tree-bridge, so I helped her out of the lake, that's all."

Toadstep narrowed his eyes until they were slits, and wrapped his tail around around Ivypool's shoulders. "C'mon, Ivypool," he hissed, and tugged her away. Ivypool shot an apologetic glance at Tigerheart, and then followed Toadstep.

"Applefur!" Ivypool mewed delightedly at the sight of her friend. It had been just a little less than a moon ago that they had fought together. New, deep scars ran across the she-cat face, no doubt from the battle against the Dark Forest.

"Hey, Ivpool!" the brown she-cat answered, gesturing for her to come and sit by her. "How is your clan?" she asked casually, swiping her paw over her ear.

"We're good. Building back up strong," Ivypool said proudly. Applefur was about to reply when a harsh snarl sounded from behind.

"Applefur! Get away from those mouse-chasers and with your clan!" Crowfrost growled, tail held erect behind him. He hissed at Ivypool and Toadstep before turning. Applefur bit her lip and scampered back to him.

"I-I didn't expect all the tension," Ivypool said, perplexed. Toadstep nodded, a worried expression on his face. While the other clans greeted each other warmly, ShadowClan was not mingling. They sat in a tight clump, glaring coldly at all who passed them. Lilypaw padded up a young ShadowClan warrior, but darted away when he spat at her.

"They better start the gathering or a fight will break out," Toadstep murmured as they watched the hostility in the eyes of the ShadowClan cats gleam viscously.

As if on cue, Mistystar yowled for attention. "Cats of all clans, let the gathering begin!" The quiet conversations slowly faded into silence. "Onestar," Mistystar said, dipping her head to the WindClan leader. "Would you like to begin?"

Onestar stepped forward on the branch he sat on. "WindClan is well. The rabbits are beginning to recede into their burrows for leaf-bare, but we are blessed with lack of sickness. In the battle, we lost two loyal warriors, Whitetail and Gorsetail, and a wise elder, Tornear. But, on brighter events, our apprentice Boulderpaw is now Boulderfang. Also, Heathertail is now expecting kits!"

Mews of congratulations rang on the island, and Ivypool was glad that it wasn't all gloom and darkness that had befallen the clans.

"I will go next, if you please," Mistystar announced. "Fish are plentiful in the lake at the time. Grasspelt, Robinwing, and Troutpaw fought bravely against the Place of No Stars, but it cost them their lives. They have joined StarClan."

"'Troutpaw' is an apprentice name," Toadstep whispered. "It's so sad when an apprentice dies before they become a warrior." Ivypool sighed in agreement. At least they hadn't lost Molepaw or Cherrypaw. The only cats who had died in ThunderClan had already become warriors, or more. Only Hollyleaf still had had a long life to live ahead of her. Pain rose afresh in Ivypool, but she began to composure as Bramblestar began to speak.

"We come tonight without our amazing former leader, Firestar. He perished in the Dark Forest Battle at the claws of Tigerstar," Bramblestar mewed, grief thick in his voice, though he held his head high.

"He will be greatly missed," Mistystar said, forehead creased.

"Of course," Onestar added. Blackestar didn't comment.

"Also, our queen, Ferncloud, our elder, Mousefur, and our warrior, Hollyleaf, have joined the ranks of StarClan," the brown tabby leader said. Ivypool noticed that Toadstep was wrapped up in the gathering, and not paying attention to her. She slipped away from him silently, and made her way across the clearing unseen.

When she reached Tigerheart, she knew that it would hard to squeeze into the chunk of inseparable ShadowClan warriors unnoticed. So she flicked a pebble at the brown tabby tom, and dove under the frosted brambles. Tigerheart whipped around, and crept after her.

"I thought I'd never get to talk to you!" he mewed. He pressed himself against her and wrapped his tail around her shoulders. Ivypool felt her skin sizzle under his touch.

"You really should try to be more careful about that around other cats. It's a dead giveaway! Maybe we should go back to sit with our clans-"

"No," Tigerheart whispered. "Stay here, with me, forever." Ivypool purred quietly, and rubbed her cheek against his. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Ivypool breathed. She had never felt this way before. About Hawkfrost, or Toadstep, or anyone. She wanted to run with him at her side, forever and ever, and never look back at her clan once.

"Ivypool?" Tigerheart asked suddenly. "Have–have you thought about what I said?" Ivypool cocked her head, wondering what he meant. "About running away?"

Ivypool hadn't exactly thought about it. She had been pushing it from her mind, not wanting to think about it. It made her feel sick. But hadn't she just told herself that she wanted to never leave him?

"I have thought about it, a little," Ivypool mewed, looking away. "And I think I have an answer."

She didn't continue. "And?" Tigerheart prompted. "What is that answer?"

Ivypool shifted on her paws uncomfortably. "I-I want to tell you at the end of the gathering. Is that okay?" she asked. Tigerheart looked confused, but didn't say anything. He nodded with his amber eyes narrowed in concern.

Ivypool gave him one last affectionate lick, and then slipped out of the leafless bushes and into the clearing. Blackstar was just about finished with his report as she slid in next to Toadstep, who still hadn't noticed her absence.

"I have one last thing to say before we end the gathering," Blackstar mewed, glaring down at the cats in the clearing. "ThunderClan are prey-stealers! We have scented them all along to border of our territory."

"How dare you accuse my warriors?" Bramblestar snarled. "Were there any remnants of prey?" he demanded. Blackstar shook his head slowly.

"No, but what else would your excuses for warriors be doing on our territory? Sleeping?" Blackstar hissed menacingly.

"If your so great," Toadstep yowled. "Then how come your patrols haven't caught us?" Squirrelflight shot the black and white tom a meaningful look from the roots of the Great Oak, silencing him.

"Look!" Mistystar yowled. "StarClan has hidden the moon!" A dark cloud had traveled across the sky, and now veiled the silver orb in the sky. "The gathering is over!"

_The scents that the ShadowClan patrols found were _me_! I hope I didn't start a fight. Tigerheart and I are going to get caught sooner or later, and I think I know what I have to do... _Ivypool thought.

Bramblestar beckoned ThunderClan, and they began to make their way off of the island. Toadstep was murmuring angrily to himself, clawing at the ground, and not paying any attention to her.

Ivypool veered off to the edge of the crowd, looking for Tigerheart. She spotted him at the back the ShadowClan clump, his eyes darting around, searching for her. She kept her head low as she crept up behind him.

"Tigerheart," she said softly. The tom jumped, and turned around, but smiled when he saw Ivypool.

"So... are you ready to give me your answer?" he asked nervously. Ivypool swallowed and nodded. "So...?" Tigerheart said, eyes searching her. Ivypool took a deep breath, and a step forward. She knew that she was doing the right thing. It was what was best for their love, and for both of their clans. It was the only way that they could be together.

"I will go with you."


	10. Chapter 10: Her Fault

**Hello, my readers! I'm back! I-I've kind of been out lately because writing had lost its signifigance. I felt like it wasn't important enough to commit to my stories. But all the ideas that have been whirling around in my head, whoa! I need to get back to writing!**

**Thank you so much for everyone who has been supporting me with this story! This is the tenth chapter, and I might have, maybe, about, five more? Probably. We're slowly coming to an end.**

**Review Answers:**

**Ambershine200: Hey, Blue! Your stories are coming along great! Thank you for all the support on this story! I'm sorry that I took so long to update... As for Clan always being capitalized, I don't really know.**

**Mossystar: Well, I hope by 'Gasp' you mean that you liked it...**

**Erin Hunteress: I'm glad you liked it! Hey, by the way, I loved your story! It had amazing description (much better than mine), and the character build was really nice! So, I'm sorry for drowning you in drama (badly written drama, but drama) and I hope that you will be pleased with this next chapter here.**

**Queen June: Well, thank you! I, myself, am not overly fond of my writing. I can always see faults in it. But I'm glad that you like it so much, and hope that this chapter is just as enjoyable!**

**Nalasleafheart: I _finally _updated. I'm happy that you were anxious for more of my crappy story, but sad that I made you wait, not that it was much to wait for.**

_**AGAIN, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! THERE IS NO WAY I COULD REPAY ALL OF THE AMAZING READERS WHO HAVE MADE ALL THE EFFORT I PUT INTO THIS STORY WORTH IT!**_

* * *

**Dovewing POV**

Dovewing's eyes fluttered open. As she yawned, her mouth turned into a wide gaping hole, just like the full moon that had cast a silver glow on the tension from last night's Gathering. Her hackles had remained stiffly up all night, just from the menacing glares from ShadowClan.

Ivypool was the reason for this. She was the reason Dovewing's mind was swarmed with troubled thoughts, and the reason Bumblestripe refused to even look at her.

A tiny being wriggled inside of her, and Dovewing's anger was swept away by a wave of pure delight. Her kits would be born soon, in about a half-moon, maybe less. Jayfeather wasn't completely sure.

And here were at least two of them. Leafpool predicted four. Dovewing was so swollen that simply running was impossible. She had to sleep on her side in an awkward position, because it was excruciating to sleep on her belly or her back.

The sun was already high in the sky. These kits made her so tired. The golden solar aura seeped through the cracks in the bramble ceiling of the den, but the rays did not warm her. It was much colder now, and the earth was covered in a blanket of snow about a squirrel-length deep. Not an easy deal when you are burdened with carrying the heavy bodies of kits in your belly, no indeed.

Dovewing lurched herself to her paws, and, with her limbs shrieking in protest, she hobbled out of the nursery.

Dovewing would've appreciated a nice, plump mouse, but it was the middle of leaf-bare, and she couldn't bare taking prey from the elders and the queens that already had kits.

Lilpaw trotted over on light, dainty paws, trailed by her mother. She looked healthy enough.

"Dovewing," she mewed happily. "I caught this-uh, what was it again," she asked, turning to Sorreltail. The tortoiseshell smiled.

"A cardinal," Sorreltail reminded her daughter. Lilypaw turned back to Dovewing.

"I caught this car-din-al... cardinal for you!" she mewed, amber eyes alight with enthusiasm.

Dovewing smiled at the young tabby apprentice. "Thank you so much, Lilypaw, but I'm not hungry. You should give it to Brightheart or Purdy instead," she advised. Lilpaw's face fell and she shuffled her paws.

"Oh, okay. I just... wanted to five it to you, that's all," she mumbled, tail drooping.

Dovewing was immediately overwhelmed with guilt. "No, no, that's okay, Lilypaw! I actually _am_ feeling a little hungry. I'd love to eat this cardinal!" she meowed cheerfully.

Lilypaw brightened, and puffered out her chest proudly. "It was about to fly away, but I jumped really, really high, and caught it in my paws, like this!" she said, demonstrating her victorious leap. Sorreltail purred in approval.

Dovewing gave the mother and daughter one last grin before she slipped out of the conversation. She plopped down uncomfortably beside the sunning rocks.

A hunting party entered the hollow with a fair haul of prey for leaf-bare. Dovewing noticed Bumblestripe deposit a squirrel and a starling on the meek fresh-kill pile. Hope filled her, and she beckoned for him to come and eat with her.

"Bumblestripe, share this cardinal with me. I'll never eat it myself!" she said, her eyes pleading him. Bumblestripe gazed at her coldly, her mouth a straight line, depicting neither disgust or delight.

"I already ate," he stated flatly, and stomped away, making an effort to kick dust up, and leaving Dovewing with the desire to cry her heart out.

She slowly took a bite of the cardinal, crunching the crimson plumage with her fangs. It was mostly just feathers, and the scarce meat was stringy and hard. And it was flavorless.

Why was it now, that she truly longed for Bumblestripe's company, and when she had had his company, she had longed for Tigerheart's? It was a weary matter.

Dovewing sighed and continued munching on the cardinal. She needed some energy in her, and some kind of willingness to get up off the ground.

Ivypool appeared out of the warriors' den, and made her way across the stone hollow to Dovewing. She had an expression on her face that made her look regretful. _So she should be, _Dovewing thought angrily.

The white and silver tabby bit her lip as she padded hesitantly up to her sister. "Um, Dovewing?" she mewed quietly, not meeting her eyes. She had an apologetic tone.

"You told him. I know," Dovewing said, not intending to make her feel any better. "He won't even talk to me anymore, and I knew who was to blame."

Ivypool looked bewildered. "_What_?" she asked, pulling an astonished face. Dovewing rolled her eyes and growled. Ivypool was so _dense_.

"You told Bumblestripe that my kits aren't his, and now he's angry at me. I can't believe you would do that to me!" she snarled in a low voice so that no one else could hear, launching to her paws. The quick movement made her sway on her paws, and her stomach gurgled.

Ivypool creased her brow and bared her teeth. " I didn't do that! I would never tell that secret! How could you think so little of me?" she said, the anger thick in her voice.

"Who _else _could have told him? Did you tell another cat, and that cat passed it on to Bumblestripe?" Dovewing mewed, grinding her teeth together in exasperation.

"No! I would never tell anyone, I promise!" Ivypool vowed in a hiss. Dovewing wasn't sure if she believed her. Her face was screwed up with anger, and the fur along her spine stuck straight up.

She turned away from her sister. She didn't really want to hear what she had to say. Even if she really didn't tell Bumblestripe, she was the one who started this whole mess with ShadowClan, and the one who had stolen Tigerheart from her in the first place.

For the fiftieth time, Dovewing reminded herself that she was the one who separated herself from the ShadowClan tom in the first place, and he was never hers.

The ferocity on Ivypool's face was replaced by the apologetic expression she had adopted before. "I swear by StarClan, Dovewing, I didn't tell Bumblestripe, and I never would. But that's not why I cam to talk to you."

Dovewing didn't reply, but she flicked her ear to show that she was listening. Ivypool hesitated again. She swallowed, opened her mouth, and then swallowed again. Dovewing's irritation and aggravation were shot through with concern for a few brief seconds, but then she grew tired of the repetitive halting.

"Get on with it!" she spat. Ivypool's ears sagged, and she exhaled and looked down.

"Alright, I'll say it..." she trailed off. "I've decided to run away with Tigerheart."

Dovewing's jaw dropped. She had never expected this. "What?! How could you leave your clan like this? Don't you want to mentor an apprentice and raise kits and serve your clan until your death?" she whispered.

Ivypool shrugged, as if it was a casual nature. "I've decided after a long period of thinking that my passion for Tigerheart exceeds my loyalty to my clan."

Dovewing was sure that she was thinking, _But you decided the opposite, and that's why he's mine and not yours_. But she wasn't angry at her, because it was true. She _had _decided that.

But she still wasn't thrilled about it.

"But-but what about Toadstep, and our mother and father, and Brightheart's new kits?" she pleaded. "What about _me_? My kits are going to be born soon. You'll stay until then, right? I-I want you to be there when they're born!"

I"I really don't want to leave before your nieces kits are born. I wish I could meet them, play with them, maybe even mentor one if Bramblestar allowed it. But I know that my destiny takes place far away, with Tigerheart. I love him more than anything else in the world," she mewed quietly and sincerely. Dovewing shrank back down onto her side. She didn't say a word, just turned away from her sister so that she wouldn't see the tear sliding down her cheek.

Ivypool left eventually, and Dovewing let the sobs rack her body. No one noticed, they were too busy. Ivypool would be gone soon, leaving a heartbroken Toadstep, a horrified mother and father, and a petrified sister, unable to live in a world without her littermate.

At times Dovewing had wanted to just run away from Ivypool and never return to her. Other times she wanted to rake her claws down her side. But right now, all she wanted was for Ivypool to come back and laugh and say, "It was only joke, I'll never leave you!"

They had fought so much, argued and quarreled, and come close to battling. They had spit hateful words at one another, and stomped away wishing the other would fall into a black pit of darkness.

She had taken it for granted. Every moment, even if they fought, even when the prophecy tore them apart from each other, even when they both wished for Tigerheart's love, they were inseparable. They were linked forever. How could they not need each other?

All of this rained down from Dovewing's eyes in the form of tears that plummeted to the ground like forgotten dreams, and left a stain that would eventually dry away, and be forgotten. But it left a stain on Dovewing's soul that would never go away, and never be forgotten. Ivypool was her second half.

And why was this all coming to her the moment Ivypool was leaving her? Why had she not recognized their bond earlier, when they would be together for longer? It was just like Bumblestripe and Tigerheart. Painfully ironic, no?

Dovewing didn't want to have to explain to anyone why she was crying, so she darted out into the woods she she wouldn't be bothered, and let the numbness wash over her.

Her breaths lengthened and her eyelids drooped, and she decided to take a sleep here on the frozen earth, where no one could break her heart again...

* * *

Dovewing woke from her slumber, her body trembling from the cold. What had awoken her? The forest was silent around her.

Then a great yowling broke the stillness and made Dovewing's ears ring. It grew louder and was joined by many yowls. Dovewing shot upward, and raced in the direction of the commotion, as fast as her weight would allow her.

She came up over the ridge, and she had a perfect view of a bloody skirmish on the ShadowClan border. Three ThunderClan cats, Mousewhisker, Poppyfrost, and Cherrypaw, up against five ShadowClan cats.

Dovewing waddled nearer to help, but stopped herself. What could _she _do? She was a pregnant queen who could barely walk, let alone fight in a battle.

Cherrypaw was pinned to the ground by a huge black tom, and Mousewhisker was fighting three cats at once, and Poppyfrost was losing pitifully to a quick tabby she-cat with razor-sharp claws and no mercy. She couldn't just stand there!

Dovewing swung her weight onto the tom who was attacking Cherrypaw, and stunned him. "Stop! Stop right now!" she hissed. "She's an apprentice, you big dolt! Pick on someone your own size!"

The tom snickered, his whiskers twitching. "Are ThunderClan so desperate they send _queens _as reinforcements?" he drawled. Dovewing couldn't fight him. And Poppyfrost couldn't go on a second longer. Mousewhisker's battle was lost before it started.

They had to retreat.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Dovewing yowled. Poppyfrost and Cherrypaw dashed away, but Mousewhisker was staggering. He couldn't even stand!

Dovewing snarled threateningly at the ShadowClan patrol. "This battle was unjust and unfair! It is over now! Get your flee-ridden pelts out of our territory!" she growled, glaring daggers at the largest tom. The patrol tottered sheepishly away.

Mousewhisker lay on his back, his legs splayed out awkwardly. His sides heaved and he moaned in pain. Dovewing whipped around to Cherrypaw.

"You're the fastest! You go to camp and get Jayfeather and Leafpool! Run faster than you ever have before!" she instructed. Cherrypaw nodded and raced away.

Dovewing examined Mousewhisker's wounds. His gray and white fur was barely visible through all the blood. The most blood was coming from an extra deep scratch on his flank. Dovewing snatched up a clump of moss in her teeth and began to soak up the blood and clean his wounds. That was all she knew how to do.

"Will he be okay?" Poppyfrost mewed shakily from behind. Dovewing passed a patch of moss to the tortoiseshell she-cat.

"I'm not sure how long he has without a medicine cat. The best we can do is clean his wounds and soak up blood. Cobwebs would work better for this, but there aren't any around," she said, thinking quickly. Mousewhisker moaned again, fainter than last time.

"What happened? How did the battle start?" Dovewing asked. Poppyfrost shrugged.

"We didn't do anything. Smokefoot accused us of stealing prey, and Mousewhisker denied it. They argued for a while, and then suddenly one of the younger ones sprang at Cherrypaw. Both Mousewhisker and I tried to help her, but the others attacked us," she explained.

This was all Ivypool's fault! If she could just be more sneaky and cover up her scent, then this never would've happened! Maybe if she just never loved Tigerheart, then all of this would never have happened!

_If Mousewhisker dies because of this, _she thought angrily, _I will never forgive her. This is all her fault!_


	11. Chapter 11: Not Good-Bye Yet

**Sorry that this chapter is so short. Another one soon, probably. So yeah, a word to describe me: _inconsitstent. _I just can't seem to keep up with uploading chapters plus everything else. I will write as often as I can, because I really love to write (even if I suck at it). So I love all of you who constantly review this story and take my false promises seriously.**

**As for the story, this chapter is fluffy. If you prefer action, get the crap outa here. xD**

* * *

**Ivypool POV**

The cool gravel beneath her paws made a faint crackling sound as her weight shifted from one paw to the other. A simplistic thing, the sound of gravel. Nothing in her life was anywhere near as simple.

Ivypool's stomach lurched. Again. She felt so awful, in every respect. Ivypool had thought finding her destiny would bring her peace and contentment. She had thought that knowing where her true place was would help her to work out everything.

Alas, once again, Ivypool was dead wrong.

Dovewing's reaction to her decision had just made it worse. She had expected Dovewing to blow it off, maybe tell her off for loving Tigerheart, whom she had formerly loved. But Dovewing had demanded why she was leaving her, as a sister. And Toadstep, and Whitewing, Birchfall, and Brightheart, and all of her friends.

The truth was, she would never stop missing all of them when she left. She would wonder if they would forgive her if she asked them to. But she had to go with Tigerheart.

And yet, it wasn't fair, to just disappear out of the blue. She had to tell them, or at least hint to them, that she wouldn't be seeing them again.

Toadstep carried a skinny thrush through the camp entrance. After depositing his catch on the fresh-kill pile, he swiveled his head left a right a few times. His amber eyes lit up when they caught on her, standing just inside the warriors' den.

For about the millionth time that day, Ivypool felt like she was about to vomit. She knew how he felt about her. And in, in some senses, she felt the same way, in small amounts. Somehow, she had to say good-bye, say that she was sorry that they couldn't be together.

Ivypool envisioned herself calling him over with a smiling on her f ace, and sweetly saying, _"Hey, I know you are in love with me, and I kind of love you too, but I am about to leave with this other tom and you are probably never gonna see me again so, uh, bye."_

By then, Toadstep had made his way over to her. He touched his nose to hers, a soft electirc charge flowing between the two. "Hello, Ivypool. How are you feeling?" he inquired casually. Ivypool just smiled weakly at him, failing to come up with a reply.

Their pained conversation was abruptly interrupted by a sudden commotion on the opposite side of camp. All ears swiveled over to pick up the source of the sound.

It was Cherrypaw, her skinny body heaving. She had apparently ran as fast as she could from wherever she had previously been. She was also yowling at the top of her lungs as she gulped in air.

"Mousewhisker is-is wounded! We were at-attacked by ShadowClan at the border, and he needs to be he-helped right away!" she shouted between breaths.

Leafpool immediately answered her summoning. "Lead me there," she stated flatly, not hesitated to act. Without any more said words, the pair of cats departed, shadowed by Jayfeather, who was slowed because he was carrying various assortments of possibly needed herbs.

A few other cats followed as well, to see if they could help. Ivypool realized that ShadowClan must be attacking them because they had found her ThunderClan scent, and it was her fault. This only intensified the feelings of regret that were weighing the silver and white tabby she-cat down.

Toadstep seemed to sense her discomfort. "Is something wrong? It's okay if you don't want to talk about it," he said softly. Ivypool appreciated his understanding.

"Thank you, Toadstep. I'm alright, though." Her voice came out just above a whisper. Toadstep brushed his flank against hers soothingly. For a few long moments, they just stood there, lending each other their warmth. The other cats around them chatted, and went about their business.

Ivypool felt content, pressed up against Toadstep, her smaller frame curled into the curve of his. But she felt closed in the camp, where other eyes could gaze down on them. She wanted to be away, to be free.

Again, Toadstep read her mind. "Let's go for a walk, shall we?" he asked, looping his black and white tail around her striped tail. Ivypool nodded, her mood lightened. And they padded out of the camp.

Once out into the forest, the crisp air filled their lungs. Ivypool felt more alive than she had felt in a long time. White sunshine stream down trough the bare branches, gracing the pair of cats with a shimmering, angelic sparkle.

Toadstep leaned down, and grasped something between his teeth. Ivypool craned her neck to see what it was. He turned, and she could see a yellow blossom that he had plucked up from the earth.

It was a small, slender thing. Poor in appearance when it comes to flowers, but strong. It had pushed up through the snow, bobbing it's yellow petals in the wintry breeze.

"It's the most beautiful flower I have ever seen," she told him in a singsong voice. Just then, it started to snow. Large flakes began to flutter down from the sky. The were like stars, sparkling and twinkling. They fell with ease, carefree, and going with the flow of the wind.

Ivypool had never been particularly fond of snow. It brought the cold, and the lack of prey. But at this moment, it was actually kind of pretty. A flake landed on her nose, and she sneezed. Toadstep laughed, and she shoved him to the side gently, her laugh joining his. Toadstep swung her weight against her, unbalancing her. She rolled over onto her back, and he pinned her, his face beaming down at her.

Their chuckling rose up in a melodic chorus up into the air. A bird somewhere twittered. A dancing wind rustled the branches.

Toadstep released Ivypool, and they sat together, his chin resting on her forehead. Ivypool hummed a short tune to herself, a lullaby her mother used to sing to her in the nursery. Toadstep sighed, and his breath froze in the air, creating a small cloud of fog.

"Ivypool," Toadstep mewed, shifting his head so that he could look into her eyes. His were like topazes, and hers like sapphires. She looked back at him, her eyes half-lidded.

"Yes?" she uttered quietly in response, as if to avoid disturbing the peace.

"I... um, I..." Toadstep stammered. His gaze left hers, as he attempted to gather his thoughts. Ivypool waited. Finally, he looked back at her. "I have to confess something."

The song of the woods sounded around them. Perfection reigned above everything. There was not a stone out of place. Romance flitted around them in air.

Ivypool looked up at Toadstep. She wasn't truly paying attention to the words he was saying. She was simply taking in everything about him, the shape of his face, the angle of his shoulders, and the curve of his muzzle.

Toadstep inhaled a deep gust of the cold air. "I," he began, and then paused. "I... I lo-love you, Ivypool," he breathed, and closed his eyes.

The words took Ivypool by surprise. She shook her head, and blinked, jolted back into reality. Wait a second, what was she doing? She was here to say good-bye to him. She loved Tigerheart, not him. And yet here she was, cuddling up to him, toying with him just to push him away in the end.

Tears stung her eyes. This was going all wrong. Why was love so painful? She just wanted to run away, right then. Ivypool mentally looked at all the main pieces of her life. Dovewing, Tigerheart, Toadstep, and the rest of her clan. It was all a puzzle that just didn't fit together.

She loved Tigerheart so much, but she couldn't be with him if she stayed in the clans. She also loved Dovewing, and maybe Toadstep, too, but she couldn't stay with them if she was going to leave.

She recalled Dovewing's hurt face. _What about _me_? _Her words echoed in Ivypool's head. She suddenly had a vision of her kits. She was going to have many of them. Maybe four or five. Ivypool imagined a little she-kit that looked like her, and a gray one with Tigerheart's eyes, and a little tabby one with green eyes. Her nieces and nephews. Would Dovewing tell them about her? Their aunt Ivypool who had run away from the clans before they were born?

How could she not meet them one day? How could she leave while Dovewing was going through such an important time? She couldn't. She just couldn't.

Ivypool had made up her mind. She would stay here in ThunderClan until Dovewing gave birth to her kits, and then she would leave, as she had said that she would.

Toadstep still waited patiently for her response to his confession. Ivypool didn't know what to say. She just wanted to melt into him, to get lost in his beautiful eyes. But she couldn't. She already loved someone else.

"Oh, Toadstep..." she mewed, her voice cracking. A tear trickled down her cheek. Toadstep leaned in closer to her, so that their noses were less than a mouse-length away from each other. She inhaled his warm breath.

Slowly the black and white tom closed the space between them, until their muzzles brushed. Guilt seeped out of every pore in Ivypool's body. This was wrong, everything about it. But in that magical moment, Ivypool lost herself in Toadstep's affection. She purred as he rasped his tongue over her face, and allowed herself to fall from reality, and sink into Toadstep's warmth.


	12. Chapter 12: Sweet Dreams, Little Ones

**Here is the chapter everybody has been waiting for! Yipee! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you to all my reviewers! You have made this story the one with the most reviews: 61, over half-way to 100! Whoa!**

**Review Answers:**

**Erin Hunteress: Yeah! You're still here! Thank you so much for reviewing! Yeah, I know the plot is messed up. And I luv ToadxIvy! They're related? Oh, yeah, they are, aren't they? Well, I am pretending that they aren't. xD Yeah, Ivypool is being kind of a jerk, but the it is the drama that we are aiming for, right?**

**Amber Luvs Her Pinecone Larry: Yes, at last I updated. Stupid laziness! I'm glad that you liked the chapter! I would like to inform that you every right to forget about this crazy story! The writing is bad, the plot is weird, and I don't update enough. T.T I'm so sorry, again, and I'm glad that you are still reading this stuff!**

* * *

**Dovewing POV**

The last moon had gone without any major events. ShadowClan had left them alone for the most part, Ivypool had promised to stay in ThunderClan until the kits were born, and Bumblestripe had gone on pretending to be the father of her soon-to-be-born kits.

Dovewing lay in the shade of the stone wall, breathing in the fragrance of the honey-suckle that flowed down the red rock, in a thick, leafy cascade. Her breath stirred a patch of nettles in the late sun-high sunshine.

"Oh, no," the silver she-cat heard Brightheart say from inside the nursery. A high-pitched cough rang in Dovewing's ears. "Snowkit, not you too. C'mon, let's get to the medicine den with you."

Of course, in the heart of leaf-bare, the clan was battling many cases of white-cough. No cat had developed green-cough yet, but it couldn't be too much longer before catmint would be needed. Dovewing had been lucky enough to escape the first wave of sickness, but she wouldn't bet that she wasn't going to catch it in the next few days.

Also, Dovewing's kits were coming. Leafpool had just that morning declared that the young ones were due any day now. This put even more stress on the shoulders of the young pregnant she-cat. One wrong move, and the lives of her kits could be in danger.

Dovewing was also confined to camp. Jayfeather had scolded her for "taking a tad too many little outings", so she was no longer aloud to leave from the haven, where the two medicine cats' watchful gazes were constantly upon her. Being the size that she was, it was incredibly hard to maneuver around, so the punishment barely made a difference in what she would have done in today's curricular.

Bumblestripe was so kind to her. Though she had snapped his heart it two, he still publicly displayed that he cared for, making sure that she was comfortable, and fetching food and water when she was in need of it. But he did not ask her to go on any more walks, he did not check on her in the middle of the night in the nursery, and avoided talking to her at all costs when no one else was around. Dovewing had attempted several times to break the barrier and tell him how sorry she was, but the striped tom would not allow it.

Ivypool had also been waiting on her in a manner to feed the quilt that was gnawing on her. She fetched anything Dovewing could possibly need or desire, and made a show of it. But Dovewing still felt betrayed by her sister, and reminded the tabby she-cat frequently.

So the silver she-cat sat, bathed in the sun's ray, the golden light contrasting in a sparkling way with her fur. In her mind she processed this all, but one would not have guessed it by her appearance. With her paws tucked beneath her, and her green eyes closed, she looked to be hazily enjoying herself.

The sun was just beginning it's journey from the peak of the sky down to the horizon, and the shadows that darkened the hidden parts of the stone hollow gradually lengthened.

An hour went by without any activity that disturbed the peace. Just an hour, and that was all before the pain started.

The first spasm startled Dovewing, and she let out a surprised hiss. Purdy, who was lazing on a red stone near to her, twisted his head backward to look at her. "Now what could be the-" he started, but was cut off my a sharp mew from Jayfeather.

"Leafpool! Dovewing is going into labor!" he called as he raced to she-cat's side. Leafpool followed quickly after.

The pain intensified, growing from a spark into a full-out fire of agony. She cried out, but then bit down hard. Jayfeather grabbed a near-by twig and placed it between her jaws. "Here, bite down on this."

Dovewing did as she was told. Her body rippled as it tried to remove the small creatures it had nourished for two long moons. Cats began to crowd around, but Jayfeather shooed them away. "Give her some air!" he yelled over the chorus of the gathered cats.

Dovewing began drowning in a sea of pain and loud voices. Her vision became obscured and the pain began to fade. Through the blur, she could see a gray tom with thick dark stripes crying in front of her.

"Dovewing!" he sobbed. "Please stay with me, Dovewing, please!" The toms amber eyes were leaking tears down his cheeks. "Please, Dovewing!" he begged.

None of this she understood. Her mind was beginning to recede from her body, to drift up into the stars. Darkness consumed her, and the pain disappeared all together.

* * *

When Dovewing awoke, her whole body ached, and she felt as if she hadn't moved her muscles in seasons. She was no longer in the bowl of the camp, but nestled inside a soft mess of moss, bracken, and feathers. The first thing she saw was Dewkit and Amberkit playing beside her.

"You're awake!" Brightheart exclaimed, leaping to her feet. Dovewing cringed as the loud tone of her voice rang in her ears. "Oh, sorry, Dovewing. We were just worried about you," the ginger and white she-cat mewed, more quietly than before.

Leafpool peaked into the nursery. "Did I hear that our patient has awoken?" she asked, scanning the nursery for a risen Dovewing. When she found her, she let out a sigh of relief. "Thank StarClan you're okay."

Ivypool rushed into the nursery after the pale brown medicine cat. "Oh, I was so worried about you Dovewing!" she said in a voice barely above a whisper, and eased her muscles as if she had been holding her breath.

Dovewing was thoroughly confused. She blinked her emerald eyes in bewilderment. "What... what happened?" she said with a puzzled expression. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Well, Dovewing," Leafpool began. "You went into labor, and there were some birthing complications. The took too long to exit the uterus, and your body became to exhausted by the contractions. You passed out, and, miraculously, we saved all three kits!" she explained, a triumphant smile spreading over her white muzzle.

Dovewing abruptly noticed another presence. Nestled into the curve of her belly, were a trio of damp bundles of fur. Dovewing nearly choked in astonishment. Her kits! They were the most gorgeous kits that she had ever seen.

One of her tiny children sneezed delicately, and then buried it's body deeper into her thick fur. A tear of pure joy trickled down Dovewing's cheek, and she purred. At that moment, she knew that she had never loved anyone else more than the tiny beings suckling hungrily beside her. She wanted nothing else then to be with them forever, guiding them and protecting them for the rest of eternity.

"Dovewing?!" a familiar voice called. The walls of the nursery shook slightly as Bumblestripe nearly forced his way through the small entrance. Dovewing looked up at him, and saw the happiness in his eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but then he seemed to remember that the kits were not his, and wilted. "I-I'm glad that you're okay," he mumbled, his form drooping.

Dovewing swallowed painfully. Would things ever be the same between them again? Would he ever forgive her? How would she survive with Bumblestripe's soothing purr, his warm flank brushing against hers. She would make it up to him. With StarClan as her witness, she would somehow win back the tabby tom's heart.

"Well?" Daisy's prompt ripped Dovewing from her thoughts. "Aren't you going to name them, dear?" she meowed. Dovewing nodded, glancing at Bumblestripe out of the corner of her eye.

"Um... how about Beekit, for the white and silver tabby tom?" she said after a few seconds. Ivypool smiled at her. "He has you're looks, Ivypool," she added.

"Why don't you name one, Bumblestripe?" Daisy murmured, nudging the gray tom. Bumblestripe looked sideways at Dovewing, as if to ask permission to name one of the kits. Dovewing dipped her head slightly.

Bumblestripe gazed at the three kits. "How about Applekit?" he suggested, gesturing to Dovewing's only daughter, a gray she-kit with darker mottled markings and distinctively soft, fluffy kit fur. Brightheart chuckled.

"That's a pretty name," she complimented, looking down warmly at her three great-grandchildren. Dovewing liked the name as well. It suited the smallest of the litter well.

The nursery remained silent for several moments as those in the crowded nursery sized up the latter of the kits. It was a large tom-kit, with dark brown tabby fur and white paws. Jagged bands of a brown shade that was almost black striped his small body. He had tail that was long and slender, unlike either Bumblestripe's or Dovewing's. Like Brambleclaw, Hawkfrost, and Tigerheart before him, the kit looked ironically like Tigerstar.

"Where did he get his pelt from?" Leafpool asked, staring down at the tiny tom. Her eyes widened as she recognized his likeness, and Dovewing set her jaw nervously as she watched a slight crease form on Leafpool's forehead as suspicion developed through her expression.

A glance passed between Dovewing, Bumblestripe, and Ivypool. All three opened their mouths to defend to young kit but Brightheart spoke before them.

"Dustpelt of course. He looks a lot like his great-grandfather, doesn't he?" she said. Leafpool seemed satisfied with this answer, and she nodded in comprehension. Dovewing unclenched her teeth as the threat departed.

"How about, um, Stripekit?" Bumblestripe said, when no one else spoke. The name referred to his striking stripes, obviously. Dovewing appreciated that name as well, but gazing over the kit brought Tigerheart's face to her mind.

"Actually," she mewed. "I-I would like to wait a little to name him... um, later?" Dovewing hoped that that didn't sound too absurd.

A few pairs of eyes widened in confusion, but everyone seemed to accept the queen's odd request. The cats that had gathered in the nursery promptly left, all except for Ivypool, leaving Brightheart, Daisy, and too sisters alone in the cozy briar den.

"Why did you not want to name the brown tabby kit?" Ivypool asked Dovewing in a hushed whisper.

"I-I want Tigerheart to name him. I think that... well, since he's the father, he should name one of the kits, right?" Dovewing uttered quietly back.

"How is he going to name one?"

"Well... I'm going to show him the kits. He needs to see them, at least, too."

"But how?"

"Well... I need you to help me."

"Help you do _what?_"

Dovewing wondered if Ivypool would thick it was a silly idea. But Dovewing believed that it was important that Tigerheart had a at least minor contact with his kits. "I'm going to meet him with the kits at the border."

"What?!" Ivypool exclaimed, a bit too loudly. Daisy glanced in their direction. Dovewing hushed her sister. "So... how is that going to work? How are you going to sneak three newborn kits to the ShadowClan border?" Ivypool asked.

Dovewng looked at her paws. "There's a gathering in a few days, isn't there?" she asked. Ivypool nodded. "When you're there, tell him to meet me at our old meeting place. Then you and I can bring the three kits there, and he can see them, and name the brown tabby kit."

Ivypool kneaded the earthen floor of the nursery. "There's a lot of areas where that can mess up, you know," she pointed out, listing in her head the number of catastrophic events that could result from this sloppy plot.

"I know," Dovewing said. "But I... I just feel as if I have to do this."

Ivypool lay down beside Dovewing, so that the three kits, who by now where fast asleep, lay curled up between them. Ivypool gave each one a gentle, affectionate lick. "Goodnight, my nephews and niece," she whispered. "Sweet dreams, little ones."

* * *

**I would like to give credit to samredlamb7 for designing and naming Dovewing's three kits, Beekit, Applekit, and Stripekit (whom I altered a bit).**


End file.
